Feelings Develop
by Netflix Original
Summary: Clover, thinking that her true love just got married to her sister, goes back to her normal life, believing that she is forever destined to be alone. As time goes on, however, her friendship with Julien continues to grow and, with any luck, eventually develops into something more. The end is near tag. AU. Cover art belongs to Lemurblog.
1. Angrily ever after

**Hello ^•^**

 **As a crAZY fan of ahkj and Jover, who can not handle the canon ending of my favorite show, I've decided to make my own version of the ending; the _end is near_ continuation (starting from around the middle of the ep). Just a heads up, but this is pretty much my first attempt at fictional writing so... nuff said. Cross your fingers, pull up a seat, and try to excuse my amateur writing ;) Enjoy!**

The chair flew across the room and hit the opposite wall from which it had been standing against, with such force, that all four legs and backrest, were split off from the seat. The pieces of wood from the now broken chair, fell to the ground with a clatter. This, however, did not detour its "pitcher" from throwing other various objects all over the place. Next went the candle; and as it hit the wall with like force, it met a similar fate. It exploded, with its wax splattering out like a firework, leaving a big white splotch on the wood. But Clover couldn't care less. In fact she was so angry and upset, she could tear up and destroy the entire kingdom without caring the smallest bit. And it was all because of her sister! She would always find a way to ruin everything.

She growled and kicked a piece of paper on the floor. But because it was paper it didn't really move. This only angered her more so she picked it up and shredded it, only to realize it was the newest page she had written to her story. And if it was possible to be even angrier then she got angrier. She picked up her throwing star and chucked it as hard as she could across the room. It was about to hit the door when it opened…

"Hi Clover," Mort said in his really high voice while waving, "do you-oof!" he groaned as the serrated disc hit him in the chest. Clover gasped, her anger quickly changed to worry as she ran to her friend.

"MORT! Are you alright?"

"Who me?" He questioned, acting like nothing had happened, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Clover had a blank look on her face, "Um, you have a blade in your chest?" she stated, wondering how he could be completely oblivious to that fact. Mort looked down.

"Oh you mean this thing?" he said pulling it out, "Good thing I ate that box of rubber bands before I came here, am I right? Stopped it before it hit all the important stuff" he said while patting his stomach. "It just sank into all the rubber in my tummy, but I feel perfectly fine" he said and pushed his finger against his stomach and then pulled it back which produced the sound made by a rubber band when you stretch it and let it go.

"Anyway, here's your thing," he said casually while handing her the star.

"Uh, thanks," she said taking it from him. She got up and went to go put it back.

"Why are you here Mort?"

"I dunno, why are you here?"

"I live here Mort."

"Oh, ok then," Mort said and then asked, "Why am I here?"

"Uh, I don't know Mort, that's what I asked you."

"Hm, well, while I'm here, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving, all I had was that box of rubber bands," Clover handed him a mango.

"Mmm," Mort said as he devoured the fruit, "Taste like fresh toenail clippings."

Clover raised an eyebrow and picked one up for herself. After smelling it she took a small taste.

"Taste fine to me Mort."

"Yeah I know", Mort said licking his fingers, "Toenails taste good to me."

"Oh, uh um," Clover put her fist over her mouth and coughed, "You eat-um- never mind.," Even though it was disgusting, it had helped her forget about being angry. That is, until Ted came.

"Knock, knock," he said, standing at the open door with a bag of mail and his usual grin.

"Go away, Ted," Clover growled grumpily.

"But I have a letter for you!" he exclaimed as he pulled a letter out of a pocket he didn't have and waved it in front of her face. She reluctantly took it from him just to get him to go away.

"Uh, thanks, Ted," she said half-heartedly, until she looked at the label and saw where the letter was from- the Mountain Lemur Kingdom! That could mean one of two things. Either Crimson was going to taunt and tease her, or Sage had changed his mind about a certain something… she bit her lip hopefully as she slowly pulled the card out. Turned out it was neither of the two. In fact it was an invitation to their wedding. Clover sighed sadly. Well at least Crimson had been nice enough to invite her. Or maybe she invited her just so she could rub it in her face.

"That's a really nice card," Ted commented loudly, "Look at all the pretty flowers on it, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah", Mort agreed, "They are almost as pretty as my King Julien's, beautiful, soft, ohh so perfect…FEET!" Mort exclaimed, his eyes growing big from remembrance of the king's paws. Clover realized Ted and Mort had been staring over her shoulders and quickly pulled away from them.

"Will you guys please leave now?!" she snapped, annoyed.

"I don't understand the question," Ted replied, but when Clover glared at him, all the sudden he did. "I do now though," he grinned sheepishly and let out a nervous laugh while backing away from her and towards the door, "Come on Mort, uh let's go see King Julien," Mort ran out the door with Ted closing it behind him.

"I'm coming King Julien!"

As soon as they were gone Clover picked the card up and tore it in half. She was just so angry! She was angry at Crimson. She was angry at Sage. But as peculiar as it was, she was mostly angry at herself. She was mad at herself because she felt she should be angrier about Sage ditching her. No furious! But she wasn't, and it was really confusing her. She had loved him… right? Honestly, she wasn't really sure right now. She leaned against the wall in frustration. _Maybe taking a walk would help._ She needed to clear her head. She was about to go out the door when she realized she still had the torn card in her hands. She placed it on the dresser; pretty much the only thing she hadn't destroyed during her "fit". She walked out the door and felt better as soon as she took a breath of fresh air. Maybe she would go to the wedding after all. _Maybe._

 **That's it for the first chapter! Next one is on its way👍**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	2. Plus one

**Hello! So sorry for the delay, but hopefully uploading five chapters to my story will make up for it. Enjoy!**

"Reporting for duty, Your Majesty!" Clover exclaimed while jumping into the throne room and saluting, "I'm ready for action!" then, loosening her posture up a bit, she added "Also I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I-," she stopped mid-sentence when she realized the king was still asleep. It wasn't often King Julien slept in the throne room, and when he did it was because he was too exhausted to go to his hut. As of now he was curled up in a ball on Amelia's lap. Anyway, back to the fact that she was watching him sleep; feeling really awkward just standing there. But she needed to at least know if she could have tomorrow off, because if she could then she would have to improvise for her absence today.

She approached the sleeping lemur slowly and putting her hand on his arm gently tried to wake him. It was a no go. Julien could sleep pretty deep sometimes.

" _King Julien_ ," she whispered. All she got in response was a snore. "Your Majesty?" Clover said, this time in her normal tone. Still nothing. "KING JULIEN!" she yelled. Julien shot up and clunked his head pretty hard on Amelia's jaw. _That must've hurt,_ Clover thought as the King started rubbing his head. Julien turned to face Clover sleepily after rubbing his forehead for a minute.

"Clover...," he yawned sleepily, "why are you waking the royal eyes up so early?" Clover glanced out the front of the plane; it was nearly noon.

"Um, my apologies Your Majesty," she replied, "But I needed to know if I could have tomorrow off,"

Julien yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," he said then laid back down. "Now can the king be left alone for a minute? He needs his beauty sleep, don't become this handsome overnight you know."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Clover said while saluting. It wasn't until after she had said that did she realize how awkward it had sounded. Thankfully though, the royal was already back asleep. She left the room quietly and went to go tell Mary Ann she wouldn't be around on Sunday.

 _Later…_

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Maurice said as the trio, like usual, entered the cockpit.

"Good morning Maurice," Julien said, while sitting on his throne, "Good morning Clover," he rested his chin on his palm and looked as if in deep thought.

"Hi King Julien!" Mort said while waving, hoping the king would say something to him. Julien snapped out of his trance.

"Bad morning, Mort," Julien said.

"Oh, h-he said my name…ohh," Mort fell over. Julien smiled at what he had just made up. These were the kind of ideas that had gotten him elected. After straightening out his crown, he jumped down from his seat and walked over to his friends.

"Uh, Maurice," Julien said, "I had this crazy dream last night…," Maurice and Clover gave each other worried glances as he continued.

"And during that dream I realized that our kingdom is missing something really important," he said, putting stress on the word _important_. Julien put his two pointer fingers together and crossed all his other fingers over top of each other; he now had a serious look on his face. Clover and Maurice glanced at each other again. _Maybe he's finally going to get an old folks home,_ Maurice thought hopefully. "- and that really important thing is-," Maurice and Clover leaned forward- "a new waterslide!" Julien exclaimed, going from all serious to jumping around and laughing hysterically. Maurice palmed himself in the face and shook his head. _How did I not see that coming?_

"King Julien, don't you think that the Kingdom has _enough_ waterslides already?" he asked. Julien put his arm on top Maurice's head and leaned on it.

"Oh Maurice, a kingdom can never have "enough" of the water slides," Julien patted a grumpy Maurice on the head and then jumped back up on his throne.

"Well what are you all standing around for? The waterslide isn't going to build itself," he clapped his hands, "Chop, chop!"

"King Julien, today's Saturday, the people aren't going to want to work," Maurice said, trying to change the king's mind. Julien lay back in his chair disappointed.

"Fine you can build it tomorrow then."

"Thank goodness I won't be here tomorrow," Clover said relieved. Julien sat up and looked at her curiously.

"Anddd why is that?"

"You gave me the day off, remember?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-never mind," Clover said pinching the bridge of her nose annoyed, an argument with Julien wasn't an argument you were going to win.

"I wont be here because I'm going to Crimson's wedding."

Julien thought about this for a minute. "Will there be a party there?" he asked hopefully.

Clover crossed her arms across her chest. "If I know Crimson, there definitely will be."

Suddenly, building another waterslide didn't seem so important.

"A PARTY!" Julien exclaimed excitedly while jumping down from his throne again, "Ouh, will there be cake? And dancing?" the king started laughing again, "What a silly question, of course there'll be dancing! What would a party be- without music? Am I right?" He asked rhetorically, as he started swishing his tail and did a couple of dance moves.

"Of course you are right, King Julien," Mort said, suddenly recovering from his swoon, "You're _always_ right."

Ignoring Mort, like usual, Julien dropped down on his knees in front of Clover, and to her immense surprise, wrapped his arms around her hips. "Can I go too?" Julien pleaded, "Pretty pretty please; with a cherry and a sword stuck through Mort on top?"

"Yay! He said my name again!" Mort said happily.

"Well, it did say "plus one" on the invitation…," Clover mused and then looked back down at Julien who was pulling the "Puss in Boots, cute cat eyes" trick. She took his arms off from around her waist. "If you really want to come, Your Majesty, you may come," Julien shot up bursting with happiness.

"YES!" he exclaimed, elated, and started doing a victory dance. He stopped for a minute when something important crossed his mind.

"Oh, and Maurice, you won't mind doing my kingly duties for me while I'm gone?"

Maurice groaned,"I know you're not really asking."

"Oh come on Maurice, you should be happy that, I, your amazing king-," Maurice rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "will be having a break form all the work."

Maurice grumpily walked out mumbling, "I should be the one getting a break man, that's just not right."

Mort started laughing, "He he, Maurice talks to himself, that's so weird."  
 _"Mort, you verbally communicate to yourself all the time,"_ Smart Mort pointed out.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, and I have all the other Morts assembled to prove it."

"I'm telling you I DON'T TALK TO MYSELF!"

Clover and Julien looked at each other.

"MORT! Who- are you talking to?!" Julien yelled causing Mort to turn around.

"Uh, I uh, I have to go-," Mort said nervously before speeding out of the room so fast that all the two lemurs saw was a flash of brown.

"Uh, ok… well, I'll see you tomorrow at 0800," Clover said while standing at attention. Julien tilted his head to the side with an I-have-no-clue-what-you're-saying look on his face.

"Um," she said loosening up, "Eight o' clock."

"Hm?" Julien questioned, still confused.

"You know what?" she said while rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, "I'll just come and get you."

"Ok, cool," Julien said making thumbs up with both of his thumbs. They both stood there for a moment kind of awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, so, I'm just going to, you know go back and make sure that everything is good for when I leave… tomorrow," she said feeling kind of uncomfortable for some reason.

"You do that."

"Yeah, so, um, see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"So, I'm just going to, yeah, um…bye."

Bye Clover!" Julien waved after his friend as she jumped out of the window.

…

"And so, with the help of the magical unicorn, Thysander and her friends were freed from the evil clutches of Lord Chevala Lorn von Lorn, and were able to return to the village safe and sound. The unicorn left them with the villagers, promising to come to their aid once again, in their time of greatest need. Thysander and her friends thanked him for his help once more, before he rose up on his hind legs, and neighing loudly, vanished into thin air. The villagers now safe, Thysander and her companions, went off in search of whomever would need their help next, not realizing that Lord Chevala Lorn von Lorn was already plotting his most diabolical plan of all…"

Clover yawned sleepily while stretching her arms out. "Well, that's good enough for tonight," she said satisfied, while putting her pen in the inkstand and closing up her book. She put her monocle in the drawer in her desk and turning the light off, went to her bed and lay down. She wondered if she had made the right decision in deciding to go to her sister's wedding. Well if worse came to worse, at least one of her friends was coming. She closed her eyes; honestly she was really glad the king wanted to come. He would probably have fun, too, no doubt. Little did she realize what a big role going to her sister's marriage was going to play in her life and Julien's as well…

 **BTW just wanted to say thanks to True 6 for adding my story to their story alerts! I'm really glad you like it 😁 I hope you all liked this chapter too! Let me know what you think!**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	3. En Route

**Voici le chapitre trois. Profiter!**

 **(That's supposed to be French for, here's Chapter three Enjoy! Because the chapter's name is French, forgive me if it's not correct)**

Clover knocked on her king's door.

"King Julien?" she asked. No answer. _I knew he would still be sleeping._ But then to her surprise the door swung open, and an excited Julien flew into her arms.

"I'm ready for the party!"

Clover placed him back down on the ground.

"Ok, well let's go get the Peepee pants, and head out," she said as the two started to walk towards the Cove of Wonders where the ship was kept.

…

After telling Timo where they were going, and also that they would be back late so he could tell Maurice for them, Clover and Julien set off. After the Peepee pants made its way out of Junk Harbor, Clover set the ship set on course for the Mountain Lemur Kingdom. As the vessel plowed gently through the ocean's waters, she smiled; refreshed by the salt air, the calm water, and the joys ocean travel brought to her. Nothing like being out at sea. It was peaceful and quiet…

"Clover look!" Clover sighed _, that didn't last long._

"What?" She asked although she already knew. They had been on the ship for five minutes and every time they passed a fish, Julien had to, he just _had to_ point it out.

"I see it," she said, slightly annoyed, as Julien excitedly pointed at the marine animal. He was acting like a little kid. Well whatever. It was making him happy, and she was getting some quiet time, _for the most part._ A couple more minutes went by without either of them saying anything. Clover noticed a change in the wind and was wondering if she should alter course a little, and because of this she wasn't paying attention to Julien at the present moment. So of course she nearly had a heart attack when the king grabbed her arm all the sudden and shrieked. Immediately after recovering from her surprise, she pushed him in a corner behind her, and spread her arms out protectively; no one was going to hurt her king!

"Uh, Clo-Clo…," Julien questioned, confused by the way she was acting, "What are you doing?"

Clover raised her eyebrow just as confused as the king. She got out of her battle stance, and walked back to the wheel.

"Well I just naturally assumed that someone was trying to hurt you…"

Julien shook his head.

"Well then why did you scream like that?" She demanded.

"I wanted to show you the fish I saw," Julien said, "It had three of those swimmy things (He's talking about fins Just to let you know), but I think you scared it away…" he concluded disappointed. Clover whacked her head against the mast and groaned. _You've got to be kidding me._ She pulled away from the piece of metal and looked up. She had knocked the "sail" into the right position by whacking her head against it. _Good,_ she thought, _now all I have to do is…_ but her thoughts were interrupted by a cold blast of water in her face. She gasped from the shock of it and opened her eyes to see Julien, with a cheeky smile. Her eye twitched, and she was just starting to think bringing him had been a bad idea, when she felt even more water fly in her face. She gasped again and looked up to see Julien holding a bucket and laughing hysterically. She was about to fly into a rage when she saw another bucket right next to the mast. Her angry glare soon turned into a sly smile as she walked over to the side of the ship and filled the bucket to the brim. Julien was still laughing at her so he didn't notice as she filled the bucket with ammo, making ready for payback. As soon as it was filled she flung its contents at him, making the two lemurs now equally drenched. Julien stopped laughing as he felt the water run down his body.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, annoyed that he was all wet now.

"You did it to me- twice! You shouldn't do things to people unless you don't mind them doing it back to you," she set her bucket down and started trying to rub the water off of herself. She was starting to get somewhat dry when all her efforts were suddenly, pointless. She looked back at Julien who had, once again, drenched her. She ducked the next bucket he threw and quickly filled her own.

"You're asking for it!" She said as the water flew at the king and hit him right in the face. He didn't seem to mind it now, as he got yet more water to throw at his bodyguard. And so that is how the epic water battle started, and pretty much the whole duration of the trip the two flung seawater at each other. So of course by the time they reached the Mountain Lemur Kingdom, they were really soggy. The two walked up to the palace laughing and dripping the whole way. Of course the guards didn't think they should let two, soaked people, into the royal wedding.

"Well if our new queen did invite you, where's your invitation?" One of them asked.

"Uh…," Clover had a flashback to when she had torn it up into pieces. "I, uh, didn't bring it-but! Crimson's my sister, so-," Clover started to say but was cut off by the guard.

"How do I know you two are sisters, hm? I mean you two don't even look alike," -"we're identical twins",Clover stated, annoyed,"-and you don't have a British accent, like your sister does."

"I know, right?" Julien interrupted, "That's what I said!"

"WE HAVE THE SAME ACCENT!" Clover yelled, tired of people saying that.

"Sorry, but I can't let you in unless you have an invitation."

Clover sighed. "Come on King Julien, just my luck to tear up my invitation, and now I'm not allowed to go to my own sister's wedding!" Clover grabbed Julien's wrist and turned to leave, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you going Clo-Clo?" Crimson said as she walked down the castle steps approaching her sister. Clover and Julien turned around.

"Wow, Crimson…," Clover said amazed at how pretty her sister looked, "You look-great," Obviously throwing water at her king had put her in a good mood.

"Thanks, honestly, I was going to wear a pink one with white flowers, but I realized that was too "matchy-matchy"," She said and then she studied her sister for a minute before laughing, "I can't say the same about you two though."

"Oh, uh I can explain…," Clover said, kind of ashamed she came to her sister wedding in this state.

"No, it's fine, you two should go dry off- Captain!" The Captain came over to them.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Get some towels for these two," - "right away!" - "Oh, and if you don't mind, will you stay outside? We just had the floors polished…"

Clover rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok."

"Well if you'll excuse me," she said as the Captain came back with two towels, which Clover and Julien put to good use, "I have to go and prepare for my wedding; see you two in an hour."

…

After getting dried off Clover and Julien headed for the place where everyone was assembled for the ceremony. They both sat down on one of the benches. Clover was surprised at how many people were there. The place was packed; _Crimson must have a lot of friends._ And to be honest she barely knew any of them. Meanwhile Julien's eyes were scanning the area for cake.

"Clover," Julien whispered in her ear, "When does the party start?"

"You have to wait until after the wedding, Your Majesty," she replied.

Julien groaned. _After the wedding!_ But that was like a- quadrillion years away! How was he expected to wait that long? Just then bells announced the arrival of the soon to be newly-weds. Every pair of eyes turned to look down the isle. Except for Clover's. She was starting to feel upset again. _She should be the one coming down that isle!_ She felt her heart sink and didn't even look up as the two walked by. Julien noticed the expression on her face. She looked…devastated.

"Clover," He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She shot back in an angry tone. Julien was shocked; why did she yell at him? Clover immediately felt bad about what she had done; all the anger and pain she was feeling just couldn't stay coiled up inside, though. She wished she had never come.

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	4. Wedding Bells

**Chapter four, coming right up! Just a little trivia for those of you who don't know, but I believe** _ **Wedding Bells**_ **is the title of the episode** _ **Crimson and Clover**_ **in** **Germany** _ **.**_ **Anyhoo, here's** _ **my**_ _ **Wedding Bells**_ **story** _ **.**_ **Enjoy!**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone, again excluding Clover, started cheering.

"First off, we'd like to thank you all for coming to our wedding," Crimson said, and received cheers in response. "I know for some of you it wasn't easy coming here, you had to travel quite a bit maybe, but you have to admit it was totally worth it," again everyone cheered. "And for some other people perhaps it wasn't easy for other reasons…," she had her gaze focused on Julien, and was indicating it was hard for him to come and see her get married to someone else. The king responded by sticking his tongue out at her and crossing his eyes. Clover, however, since she had her head down and only heard her sister, figured she was talking about her, and felt the intensity of her pain increase.

"Well, anyway," Crimson said ignoring Julien, "Who wants to have a wedding reception that's out of this world?!" once again everyone cheered, this time even louder then before, Julien especially.

…..

The moon hung above the celebrating village, accompanied by the shimmering light and brilliance of the many stars that crowded the heavens. Clover looked up at the sky and her gaze fell on the moon. Right now it seemed like they had a lot in common. The moon was all alone; there were no other moons to keep it company, and no matter how hard the moon tried to be the brightest and the best, no one seemed to notice it's beauty. Like who ever goes out at night and is like "let's look at the moon"? Everyone wants to see the stars. Just like her. She worked hard and yet somehow Crimson, who had never lifted a finger in her life, would always get the attention. And now she too, felt all alone.

"…and then I said, "But, I don't even like lettuce!" Everyone burst out laughing at Julien's narrative. Of course it hadn't taken him long to make a group of friends.

"Well, what do you say we all hit the dance floor now?" one of Julien's new friends named Ronald asked.

"Ouh, I like the sound of that idea," Julien said. The group headed towards the party zone and started "dropping booty to the floor" as Julien calls it. All of Julien's friends turned out to be pretty good dancers, but Julien of course was the best.

"Wow, I have to say, you've got a real talent," Ronald remarked after Julien's turn was over. "You should show us how to do that stuff"

"Yeah, you're really good, Julien," another one of Julien's new acquaintances named Jasper said. Julien swished his tail in circles with pride.

"Well I can't take all the credit," Julien replied while carefully examining his fingernails, "I practice a lot with my friend Boom box."

"Well come on!," another one of his new founded, Kate said, "They're bringing one out right now!," Turns out Crimson had a Boom box too _. Nowhere near as nice as my Boom box,_ Julien thought. But nonetheless he was about to go and try it out, when he suddenly remembered Clover. He didn't see her any where in the groups of lemurs hanging around, and decided to go find her.

"Where are you going?," Jasper asked.

"Uh, I'll be right back, get the speakers warmed up for me," Julien replied as he went to go hunt for his bodyguard. He found her sitting alone at the base of the castle.

"Hey Clover!," he said as he dropped down next to her. She just sighed in response.

"Hey, um Clo, I can't help but notice you're kind of- well not happy…," Julien said, although he had no clue how you couldn't be happy with all the music and serious partying going on.

"It's nothing," she said quietly.

"Oh, good," Julien replied nonchalantly, as he got up and grabbed Clover's arms, pulling her to her feet, "Then if you're fine let's go dance."

"Your Majesty, I don't dance," she said kind of gloomily. Julien did the sarcastic spit thing and waved his hand as if to brush away what she had just said.

"Anybody can dance, Clo,"and before she could raise any more objections he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. At the present moment _Bamboleo_ was playing and Julien got into it right away.

"Come on Clover! What are you just standing there for? I didn't invite you to this party for you to do nothing you know."

"You didn't invite me, I invited you," Clover said, wanting desperately to get out of there.

"You're just upset because you can't dance," he teased.

"I can, I just choose not too."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Then prove it," Julien replied with a challenging grin, knowing full well that she would have to now.

"Fine! I will," Clover regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth. Delighted that it had worked, Julien spun her around and she stopped kind of awkwardly.

"Ok! You win, I'm not doing this."

"Oh come on, look all you have to do is listen to the music and your body does the rest, observe."

Julien started spinning and dancing to the song.

"Come on!," he said pushing her out to the dance floor again, this time everyone was watching them while clapping energetically along to the rhythm . _Great, now they're all going to see me make a fool out of myself._ She half-heartedly started trying to copy Julien, until she realized it was kind of fun.

"See, it's not that hard," Julien said as they started dancing together. Clover smiled for the first time since the wedding and started enjoying herself.

 _Bem, bem, bem, bem, bem, bem bem, bem._

Julien went to the opposite side of the dance floor and motioned for Clover, who was at the other side, to come over. She stood sideways and then, both of them, while clapping their hands together, started spinning towards each other.

 _Bamboleo, Bambolea_

 _Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asi,_

 _Bamboleo, Bambolea_

 _Porque mi vida yo la prefiero…vivir asi!_

The two finished off with Julien catching Clover as she leaned back.

"Woo!," their performance was greeted with loud applause. Clover stood up and shoved Julien back playfully and with a dominant air.

"I win," she sneered. Julien of course tried to find a way in which he could prove that wasn't true but it didn't work. After partying long into the night, it eventually got to the point where Clover decided it was time to leave. Julien of course objected, but in reality he was pretty tired.

"Ok, well I think we're going to head out," Clover said, despite all the people begging them to stay. But after about five minutes they were all saying farewell to the two.

"Bye, hope to see you guys around some time," Ronald said to Julien, while Crimson and Clover said goodbye to each other.

"Well, see you sis," Crimson said and then added, "I never knew you were such a good dancer."

Clover sniggered at the comment.

"Yeah, well I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon," she responded with a grin before turning to leave, "Well, uh bye, Crimson."

"Bye, Clo-Clo, see you around."

Clover waved at her sister as she started to walk away, and since she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran right into somebody.

"Oh, hey Clover", Sage said. Clover swallowed a lump in her throat, and went around him without so much as making eye contact.

"Hi, Sage", she replied through gritted teeth while walking away from him.

Meanwhile Julien was saying bye to _everyone_.

"Come on King Julien," she growled gruffly, "Let's go."

"Aw, ok," Julien said reluctantly. Everyone said goodbye as they started walking down to the beach.

"Bye guys!,"Julien yelled back while waving. Clover had to grab his wrist and drag him to the boat. Julien wondered why Clover was mad, she had been so happy a minute ago! What ever was bothering her though, she clearly did not want to talk about it, so he decided to not to ask. When they finally reached the toilet, they were surprised to see a mountain lemur down there.

"Oi! You! What are you doing to our ship?," Clover questioned angrily. Benson looked up and sneezed in reply.

"I didn't touch your stinking boat! I was just down here because…ACHOO! I'm sick, and the queen didn't want me to get anyone else sick."

"Well you missed quite a party! I'll tell you that much," Julien stated as they were about to climb in the boat.

"No fai-ACHOO!," he sneezed violently as his "droplets" accidently went on Julien's face. Julien just stood there too disgusted to move with his eyes twitching. Clover grimaced in horror, and put her hands over her mouth to hold back vomit.

"That's uh, um, I- oh," she said feeling like the slice of cake she just had was about to come back up.

"Whoops, sorry bout that," he apologized as he handed Julien a tissue. Julien was about to wipe his face off with it when he noticed it was used. He shrieked in horror and threw it.

"Gah! That's disgusting!," Julien quickly rubbed his arm over his face and jumped in the boat, positioning himself behind Clover. "Let's get out of here please!" he whispered in her ear. Clover got the boat turned out towards the sea.

"I uh, hope you feel better," she said half-heartedly, as she set the ship towards home and they sailed off…

…..

"Goodnight Clover," Julien yawned sleepily as he went into his hut.

"Goodnight King Julien, see you tomorrow," Clover replied with equal exhaustion, as she left to go to her own hut. After taking his crown off and yawning one more time, the king blew out the candles and after getting settled comfortably into his bed, immediately fell into a nice deep sleep.

 **Yes! I finished like four chapters this week! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I like writing them. Also forgot to mention that I changed my username but it's still me!**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	5. Status: Sleepy

Clover slowly opened her eyes to the new day, yawning as she sat up in bed.

"Morning already?" she said sleepily while rubbing her eyes. At first she wondered why she was so tired, but then she remembered, and the truth hit her like a brick wall. Crimson and _Sage_ had gotten married. _It just hurt like a lot._ At first she had thought that maybe just _maybe,_ it had only been a dream. But her brain came to the conclusion that it _had_ happened and it _was_ real. _Well it doesn't matter!_ She thought to herself resolutely, _I don't need anyone._ At least that's what she told herself but on the inside she knew that it wasn't true. She longed to have someone truly appreciate her, and to actually care. And she had thought she had found that in Sage, but apparently not. She sighed, depressed at the situation she found herself in. Despite that fact, she got out of bed in order to get ready for what the day would bring, trying to ignore her heavy heart. When finished, she opened her door and headed towards the throne room, walking slower then usual from her lack of sleep, and her depression. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shorter form walking right in front of her.

"Oof! Oh, sorry Maurice, I didn't see you there," she said apologetically after running into him. Maurice mumbled something unintelligible in reply.

"Is something wrong?" she asked; at least her mind was on something else now.

"No, nothing more then usual, just really busy yesterday, so I'm kind of tired," he groaned.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one," she yawned, "and I think I know someone else who is going to be sleepy."

….

Given Julien's track record and his personality, they both knew they wouldn't be finding their King in the airplane. Just as they were about to knock on the door to his hut they heard something rustling through the bushes. It flew out and got punched really hard by Clover.

"Yay! Clover punched me in the face!" Mort rejoiced gleefully as he flew backward.

"Mort!" Clover exclaimed worriedly, as she went to go help him up. The mouse lemur now had a black eye and perhaps a broken nose. "Uh, sorry Mort, I thought you were a foosa or something."

Mort hobbled forward after being helped up by her.

"Uh, that's ok… oh I don't feel so good-oof!" he groaned as he ran into a tree. He stuck his thumb up in the air "I'm ok!" After making sure the mouse lemur would be all right, the other two knocked on the King's door. After two minutes of no answer, they went inside, to find the king splayed out on his bed, snoring like a pig.

"Uh…" Clover's words droned out as she and Maurice were joined by Mort in watching the king sleeping. Suddenly she heard a crunching sound and looked down to see Mort sitting on the ground, munching popcorn, and staring at the king with wide eyes.

"Auh…" Mort dropped the piece of popcorn in his hand as he yawned, "watching my King Julien sleep, is making me sleepy…"

"King Julien get up," Maurice said loudly, but Julien didn't even stir. He walked over to him and shook him by his shoulders. Julien just rolled over and flopped the top half of his body onto Maurice. The advisor pushed him off annoyed. "Wake up Julien!" he yelled right in the king's ear. Julien snored on. "Oy vey" Maurice groaned. He was just about to start taking more drastic measures when Mort, who couldn't contain himself any longer, climbed in bed next to Julien, and snuggled into his chest. Maurice could yell and scream as loud and as long as he wanted, and Julien couldn't care less. But the second the mouse lemur touched his body he shot up like a rocket, which sent Mort flying across the room. He hit the adjacent wall hard and landed upside down.

"Mort! What have I told you about touching me?" Julien snapped angrily.

"To not to? But I couldn't help it! Your fur is so soft and cuddly…" Mort's eyes got all dreamy. "I HAVE TO TOUCH IT!" he said getting up and taking a flying leap at the royal. But Julien was ready for it. He grabbed a pillow off of his bed and slammed it into Mort's body, which sent him flying out the door. "I Love you King Juliennnnn…" he said as he fell down the length of the tree house. He hit the ground hard and groaned. "Ohh, I think I broke my back."

"You'll live Mort, back stuff grows…back," Julien yelled down from his bed, "and if not, well that's just _the circle of life"_ Julien got on his knees and dramatically sang the last part, causing his friends to exchange worried glances. "Ok good moment's over," he stated as he jumped out of his bed. He picked his crown up, and after placing it where it belonged, walked out the door with his friends. Then they made their way over to the plane, hoping that they wouldn't have very much set out for them today.

…

Maurice yawned as he and Julien walked back to the king's hut. The sun was almost down and the two were exhausted. Julien yawned while pushing his door open slowly. "Good night Mo-Mo," he said half asleep already.

"Good night, Your Majesty," Maurice returned, and then started the journey back to his hut. Julien went inside and walked over to the sink. He washed his face off and while he was drying it, he felt a weird sensation go throughout his body. He put the towel back and leaned against the wall weakly. _I must be more tired then I thought I was._ He rubbed his face with his paws, and when he pulled them away from his head all the sudden he felt really hot and dizzy. His head started spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out. He managed to get to his bed and he collapsed on top of it. _Why do I feel so strange?_ He figured it was just lack of sleep, and curling up into a ball, entered into a restless night.

 **Ok so it's not really into the love part yet, but it will get there, don't worry. I also wanted to thank patient935 for adding my story to their story alerts uwu I'm so happy people are taking an interest in my writing💖 Advice is appreciated given I don't have the whole story planned out yet, so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know:)**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	6. Something wrong

"But I had it first!"

"No you didn't I did, see it's got my spit on it!"

"But I want it!"

"Give it to me, it's mine!"

Julien watched as the two lemurs in front of him continually argued over the rightful owner of the mango. It had been like this for ten minutes, and the constant back and forth was driving him crazy. On top of that he was exhausted; yesterday had tired him out completely and he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. Plus he kept getting pounding headaches, and hearing Poncho and Willie yell at each other, wasn't helping.

"King Julien, tell him to give it to me!"

"He wouldn't do that, he knows it belongs to me!" Julien rubbed his throbbing head.

"King Julien aren't you going to tell him to give it to me?" Willie asked after not receiving a response. Just then Maurice walked in the room.

"Hey Ki-," Maurice started to say but was interrupted by Julien.

"Maurice will figure out who the mango belongs to," Julien declared, and promptly exited the throne room. Maurice looked at him a little worriedly-something about him was off. Not the part where he told his advisor to do his duties for him, but he looked, well, not himself. His thought's however, were interrupted by the two continuing their bickering.

…

"King Julien, is everything ok?" Maurice asked after he had resolved the conflict. Julien was sitting in one of the passenger seats and had one of his paws over his forehead. Julien pulled his hand away and jumped down from his seat.

"Of course Maurice, the kingly brain just needed a break from all my peoples problems."

Maurice gave him an unconvinced look.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Julien said while patting his still not convinced advisor's head.

"Ok…if you say so," Maurice said worried about his friend, "You're sure you don't need to lie down or anything?"

"I said I'm fine Maurice, yeesh," Julien stated with an air of annoyance, not wanting Maurice to suspect anything. He knew if his advisor was aware he wasn't feeling well he would drag him off to the hospital. And trips to the hospital weren't trips the king was very fond of. "Where's Clover?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"Uh, she's back at her hut," Maurice said and then added, "I think she's upset about something."

"Yeah, she has been acting weird, and not her normal weird," Julien agreed.

"Wonder why?"

"Well it is my kingly duty to find out and make her feel better," Julien said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Your Majesty," Maurice said, it was always nice when Julien thought of others.

"Yes I know," the king replied, "don't forget to tell her I said hi."

Maurice frowned. _Never mind._

"You're going to send me over, aren't you?"

"You read my mind Mo-Mo."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Why do you want me too?" Julien asked, "You're better with people the I am."

"She's your friend too, and I have something I need to do," Maurice said.

"What could you possibly have to do that's more important then visiting your friend?" Julien asked him.

"What do you have to do that's more important?" he responded, "Tell you what, if you go talk to Clover, find out what's bothering her, I'll do your "kingly duties" for you until you get back."

 _Can't beat a deal like that,_ Julien thought to himself.

"Ok, see you Maurice," he said and was out the door before the advisor could blink. Maurice shook his head and headed back to the throne room.

…..

Julien climbed up the ladder to his bodyguard's tree house. When he finally reached the top he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Go away," Clover growled grumpily. Julien entered the room anyway, slowly pushing the door open with caution. "I thought I said- oh your Majesty," her anger dissipated upon seeing who was at her door, and completely changing her tone, stood up to face him, "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, is there?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been like all not happy and stuff, more then usual… I just thought that something might be wrong," Clover shook her head.

"No everything's fine," she lied.

"Then why are you so grumpy?" he asked.

"I'm not grumpy-I just, I guess I'm tired is all," she said, but not in a very convincing manner. Usually it wasn't that hard to trick Julien with things like this, but this time the king wasn't buying it.

"Say Clo," Julien asked, "You wouldn't, by any chance, be upset about Sage marrying Crimson would you?"

"Uh, what makes you think that?" she asked wondering how in the world he had figured it out.

"I don't know, but ever since he was getting married to Crimson you've been kind of upset," he mused, "You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

"Jealous? No, no of course I'm not- yes," she sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "I thought he was going to ask me," she whispered quietly, "I thought I would live happily ever after like in my stories, but I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

Julien put his hands on the sides of Clover's arms and gave them a friendly squeeze.

"Don't take this the wrong way Clo, but I'm really glad Sage didn't marry you."

Clover gave him a confused/ shocked look. "Because I would really miss you if he did, and you- ahem," Julien cleared his throat with his arms now behind his back while he stared at the floor, "- mean a lot to me," he added quietly. For some reason he found it extremely difficult to tell people things like this. A small smile began to form on Clover's face when she heard him say that; immediately feeling like a huge weight just got lifted off of her heart. Julien stared nervously at the ground for a minute before finally saying something.

"Well anyway, uh, Maurice wanted me to check on you so I-," but before he could finish he got the shock of his life. Clover had wrapped her arms around him and was giving him _a hug?_ He returned it wondering what in the world had prompted her into giving him one.

Clover had just been so touched and it had also been exactly what she needed to hear, that she decided that she would hug him, just this once. But while she was thinking about how much better she felt, she didn't realize how her fingers were slipping through the king's soft fur and how her body was savoring every moment they were pulled against each other. After about ten seconds they pulled away awkwardly. Clover cleared her throat and placed her hands behind her back.

"Um I- yeah anyway, we should probably go check on Maurice," she said, feeling hot all the sudden, even though she didn't know why. So the two left to go to the throne room.

"Hey Maurice, we're back," Julien announced as he climbed onto his throne and straightened his crown out when he was again sitting back where he belonged.

Maurice smiled at Clover as she entered the throne room too, "Glad to see you're feeling better Clover"

Clover gave him a grin and nodded. She knew that she had lost Sage, but she also knew that her friends would always be there for her.  
"Well," Maurice said, "Why don't we all take a break and head over to the new waterslide?" he glanced up at Julien while saying waterslide. Immediately Julien jumped down with a huge smile on his face. "YES!"

They all turned to leave when Julien and Mort broke into a run. "Race you there!" Julien yelled over his shoulder. And for a while he was ahead of Mort, until all the sudden he felt all his strength leave his body. He crumpled against a tree and held onto it for dear life.

"Yay! I'm winning!" Mort rejoiced as he raced ahead. After about seven seconds though he ran back, when he realized Julien wasn't with him.

"Is something wrong, King Julien?" he asked nervously, hoping the answer was no.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, Mort," Julien replied pushing himself away from the tree's support, which immediately made him feel like he was going to vomit. "I was just waiting for Clover and Maurice to catch up, while causally leaning against this tree for no reason," he said as he leaned back against the tree weakly. The worry sketched on Mort's face was obvious. _But if King Julien says he's fine, he must be fine._

"Um... ok," Mort said and continued to walk ahead while casting worried glances over his shoulder. Julien's body started trembling while his head started heating up, and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to go to the waterslide. _But if I tell Maurice I'm not feeling well, he'll make me go to see Dr. S._ Just then he heard Clover and Maurice approaching. They were talking about something so they might just carry on with their conversation and not ask him any questions. So he jumped in next to him when they passed his tree.

"Oh, hey King Julien," Maurice said looking over at him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were racing Mort to the slide."

"Yeah, well, I decided to let the little imp win, let him think he's good at som-Achoo!" Julien's sentence was interrupted by a violent sneeze. Immediately the other two looked over at him.

"Are you ok King Julien?" Clover asked.

"Yes I'm- Achoo!" he sneezed again his whole body lunged forward. Julien rubbed his arm across his nose as he straightened himself up.

"King Julien are you all right?" Maurice asked concerned.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Julien snapped, "Stop asking me how I feel, I'm fine ok?" Clover and Maurice looked at each other and continued walking towards the waterslide, this time in silence. Julien started feeling extremely light-headed.

"Maurice?" Julien whimpered weakly, he felt like his head was on fire, "I don't think I want to go to the waterslide anymore…"

"What do- King Julien?!" Maurice gasped, because at that very moment the King's legs refused to hold him up any longer. Clover jumped forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Almost immediately afterwards Julien lost consciousness and plunged into a world of darkness. Maurice quickly got in front of him and put his hand on the king's forehead.

"He's burning up!" Maurice exclaimed worriedly,"We need to get him to Dr. S now!" he said, feeling his mind spin with anxiety as Clover scooped Julien up in her arms, starting to feel panicked as they raced to the hospital. Needing some kind of reassurance that he would be alright, she pulled the king tighter against her chest, against her pounding heart.

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	7. Out of the frying pan

Julien caressed the soft fur with his paws, loving how fluffy the hair was that his fingers glided over before cuddling up into it. The feel of his fluffy tail against his face was almost enough to make him forget how uncomfortable he was. Forget the headache and the fever. The feeling that he was always on the verge of passing out. Always feeling like he was about to vomit even thought his stomach was starting to digest itself from lack of food. Honestly though, he wasn't hungry himself, even if the rest of his body told him otherwise. But worst of all the so-called "medicine" he was forced to take every morning and night. He would rather have his headache ten times as bad as it was now then take that horrible, vomit inducing, the kind of thing that you could base a horror story off of- medicine. He shuddered just at the thought. And the worst part was, he hadn't had it yet. He cringed knowing in the not too distant future; he would yet again have to drink the horrifying liquid.

He quickly tried to think about something else. His eyes darted around the room and his gaze finally rested on a huddled up form on one of the bio-beds next to him. A smile spread across his face. It was no wonder Maurice was his best friend. The Aye-Aye had insisted that he stay with Julien until the king was better. Dr. S had said it was fine, and had also told Maurice that it was sometimes hard to sleep OUT OF A CAVE! (Especially since he and Rob had a tendency to use the saw a lot more then was needed). And since Maurice and him were at the hospital, Clover and Mort were keeping an eye on his Kingdom for him. It was at this moment he realized just how lucky he was to have such amazing friends. They meant more to him then he would ever let out.

"Mo-Mo?" he whispered. Maurice stirred and then slowly opened his eyes before pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Hey King Julien," he said smiling at his friend, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," he replied truthfully. He let go of his tail and rolled over on to his back. He desperately longed to get out of bed, but Maurice and Clover wouldn't let him. He sighed, he really missed going around the Kingdom, and he especially missed dancing.

"King Julien?" Maurice asked. Apparently he had been talking while the King was thinking.

"Uh, what?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a mango."

"No, thanks."

Maurice sighed. He really wanted Julien to eat something. Well, the king would eventually get hungry.

"You're sure?"

"Yes Maurice, I'm sure."

"All right, but you'll let me know when you're hungry?"

"Yes Maurice," Julien said. They had the same back and forth conversation every morning. Maurice slid off the bed and went to go find some food just as Clover, Mort, Dr. S, and Rob entered the room.

"Hey Clover!" Julien said as they group waked over to him.

"Hello your Majesty," she said while putting her hand on his shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," he said. He then glanced angrily down at his feet. "Mort get off," he snapped.

"But I love your feet!" he said kissing them. Julien growled annoyed. Then he had an idea that completely changed his attitude.

"Hey Clo, since I'm feeling better," he put his elbows under him to levitate himself a bit, "do you think I could get out of bed today?"

Clover glanced over at Maurice who had just walked into the room. Julien looked at him pleading. He couldn't stand spending another day in bed. Maurice thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, Your Majesty," he condescended, "You may, but I have two conditions."

Julien looked at him, curious as to what they were.

"You have to eat something-" Ok, Julien thought. "- and you have to take your medicine without putting up a fight."

Julien let his arms slip out from under him. He really did not want to drink that stuff- again! _Like Ah-just-ah!_ But he also was really tired of spending his entire day lying on a bed. Either way, they were going to make him drink it, it was only a matter of how long he would drag the process out. He sighed.

"Fine, Maurice."

The advisor went and grabbed the bottle and poured the correct amount out into a cup.

Clover pulled Julien up to a sitting position as Maurice walked over to them. He handed Julien the cup. Julien raised it in front of his face and grimaced. The medicine _of death._ How ironic. He gulped and glanced down at Maurice who had an expectant look on his face. Clover was standing right next to him, too. There was no getting out of this. He looked at the ghastly green liquid before brining it to his lips as he started drinking. The look of ultimate horror on his face increased with every sip. He coughed and choked when he had finally gotten it down.

"Agh! I need something to rinse the kingly mouth out with!"

Mort instantly went and got him a drink; not even checking as to what the mouse lemur had brought him, Julien emptied the glass's contents immediately.

After eating a mango he finally got out of bed. Clover and Rob helped support him at first, but then he sort of got used to it and started walking around. They all made their way outside and it was easy to tell that Julien immensely enjoyed being out and about again. Of course Maurice and Clover made him "take it easy" but at the end of the day he felt so much better. And that evening, for the first time since he had been sick, he got a good night's sleep.

 **Ok so Julien's feeling better-for now. But how about that medicine? Who knows what that snake put in there… I certainly wouldn't drink it. Even though it seems to be making Julien better. Again sorry that it isn't so much of a love story yet, but I'm trying to keep them in character and with both of their crazy personalities it's hard to just jump into it. On top of that I've never tried to write anything romance related, so just bear with me, and I will do my best. Let me know what you think:)**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	8. When the cat's away the mice will dance

Julien got up the next day feeling a lot better. He got out of bed, his legs were a little wobbly at first but after he washed his face off and put his crown on, the shaking went away. Relieved to find himself better, he went outside to enjoy the crisp morning air. With a refreshed sigh, he folded his arms on top of each other and placed them on the railing that ran around his hut before resting his head on top of them and closing his eyes peacefully.

It was only a few minutes later that he heard what sounded like Maurice arguing with someone, not far away from his hut. He opened his eyes and pricked his ears up curiously. After a couple more minutes he climbed down the ladder; still being a little light headed it took him a while to do so, but he finally made it to the ground. Making his way through some bushes and trees he came to the spot where the noise was coming from and found not only Maurice, but also his sister, Clover and Mort. Maurice and Brosalind stopped arguing when they saw him.

"King Julien!" Maurice said surprised, "What are you doing here? You should be in bed resting."

Julien ignored Maurice's comment.

"What is going on over here?" he asked.

"I was just telling Brosalind that I won't be able to go on vacation with her this week."

Now Maurice and Brosalind would always go away on a vacation around this time of the year to get some brother and sister time. So Julien was surprised when Maurice said he wasn't going to go.

"Why not Maurice?"

"Well, I just didn't want to leave with everything that's going on."

"Wait-what's going on?" Julien asked worried, "Has something happened to my Kingdom? What did you do this time Maurice?" he demanded.

"What? Why do you automatically blame me for everything?" he responded grumpily, "I didn't do anything! I just didn't want to leave until you felt better."

"Oh…" Julien said, feeling kind of bad that he had yelled at Maurice, and the Aye-Aye was giving up his one week of free time out of the whole year, in order to take care of him.

"Well, uh, I do feel better! So I guess you can go after all."

Maurice looked him over, trying to figure out if this was true.

"Go on Maurice," Clover said encouragingly, "King Julien will be fine, and he has me and Mort to look after him."

"Please?" Brosalind begged; Maurice glanced back at Julien. He did appear to be better.

"Well, if King Julien is ok, I suppose I can go…"

Brosalind hugged him and then he went to go get ready to leave.

…..

"Bye Maurice!" Julien yelled as his advisor started sailing off with his sister in the Peepee Pants.

"All right Your Majesty," Clover said after Maurice was out of sight, "You should probably go back to your hut and rest…"

"But I don't-Achoo- want to."

"You still need to."

Julien groaned. "But why? I feel a lot better."

"Well, until you're all the way better we need to play it safe, you wouldn't want to get sicker would you?"

Ignoring the question Julien continued to argue.

"But I'm tired of doing…nothing! I haven't danced in months- "it's been a week"- and my booty's all like " I want to dance, why won't you let me dance?" I mean-look at how sad it is!" he said while grabbing his tail in order to pull his booty to the side to try and prove his point.

"Well you can "tell" your booty, that you're sick and it's going to have to wait until you're better to dance," she said firmly as she grabbed his wrist in order to drag him to his house. Julien, however, had other plans. He yanked his hand out of hers and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the waterslide," he said over his shoulder.

Clover caught up with him. "King Julien you're not well enough."

"I feel fine, OK?!" he snapped in a grouchy tone. He didn't feel like listening to her, even if she was right. Clover jumped in front of him.

"You're not going to the waterslide, and that's final."

Julien scowled at her. "You're not the boss of me! I can do- whatever I want," he said as he pushed her out of the way. Clover felt her eye twitch as she watched him walk away.

"You know what? Fine! Go ahead," she yelled after him angrily. But for some reason she got this strong feeling that she should follow him, even if she was mad.

"Ugh, I don't know why I'm doing this," she said as she started walking in the direction of the waterslide.

 **Just curious, but have you ever been left home alone and been like, YESSSSS! No Parents! Well that's what Julien's like. Once Maurice is out of sight, he's ready to get that booty shak'n! So he's going to have some fun, even if it's not the best choice. And the Aye-Aye is going to be gone for a week, so that's plenty of time to catch up with all the parties he's missed. It doesn't matter what Clover says,** ** _Mo-Mo will never know_** ** _…_** ** _(Maniacal laughter)_**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	9. and into the fire

The intro to _Won't Stop_ started playing as the king slid down the waterslide flawlessly. He burst into one of his laughing fits when he got to the bottom. After getting a perfect score, yet again, he gave Ted a high-five as they raced to the top of the slide in order to go down it again. After a couple more gos, it was starting to get dark. So of course that meant the perfect time to "grind booty to the floor".

Clover watched disapprovingly from a distance, as everyone started dancing and acting crazy like "normal". She frowned and went back to carefully shredding the leaf she had plucked off of a tree. _Why was he so stubborn? She was only trying to help and he made it so difficult._ She sighed and dropped the strands from the leaf on the ground. Well, he seemed ok for now. It wouldn't hurt if she went back to her hut for a bit. She looked back at the ringtail who was acting like his normal crazy self before leaving to go back to her house.

Julien was having so much fun! He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good time. _What was Clover's problem anyway? He felt perfectly fine._ He knew for sure that he was feeling much better and that he wouldn't have to worry about missing out on any more parties-ever again. But what he didn't know, was that the viruses in his body had a dangerously different agenda...

It all started like it had last time with the feeling like he was going to pass out. But at first, being the "fun first, health and safety second" type of guy he was, he didn't pay any attention to it and continued to dance. But after a couple of minutes the intensity of it started to grow and his body started to feel hot again. But this time it was even worse then he could remember it ever being. But he stubbornly continued to push it. He knew Clover had been right, and he wished he had listened to her. But what he didn't know was that it wouldn't have mattered if he had gone to his hut like she had told him to. The second wave of the illness, would have just hit him there instead.

"Hey King J," Ted said after seeing the look on the king's face, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…" Julien tried to think of a response, but his brain wasn't responding. It was vigorously trying to coordinate the attack going on inside of him, and it couldn't do everything at once. He didn't remember doing this, but he must've blacked out for a few seconds because they next thing he knew he was in a sitting position and someone had their arms around him. He looked up to see everyone standing around him. He rubbed his head and tried to stand up but stumbled and fell back down.

"Is King Julien all right?" Pancho asked. Ted, who was the one with his arms around Julien in order to support him, looked back at Julien. _All right Clover,_ he thought to himself, _you win._ He made another attempt at getting up and was helped by Ted and Dorothy.

"Uh, ok everybody," he said as he started feeling even more horrid, "the king is-fine, you can go back…to whatever it was you were doing...," after saying this though he stumbled again and Dorothy put her arms around him to keep him from falling down again.

"Ted! He's really hot!" Dorothy exclaimed worriedly, being the caring person she was. However, taking her comment the wrong way, Ted gave her a surprised look.

"Sweet gherkins Dorothy!"

"What? No! I meant his temperature is really high."

"Oh," Ted got down on his knees in next to Julien. Julien's eyes were almost completely closed and he was basically in the twilight zone and had no clue what was going on around him. He shuddered in Dorothy's arms.

"I think King Julien's sick," Ted said.

"Really Ted?" Dorothy asked sarcastically.

"King Julien's sick?" Willie gasped, "We're all gonna DIE!" Immediately after he said that everyone went into panic mode and started running around screaming, except for Ted and Dorothy.

"KING JULIEN!" Mort screamed when he saw Julien. He hugged Julien's chest. "Do not worry, I will get a doctor for you!" He told Julien reassuringly before he ran off in the direction of the hospital.

"Oh come on Mordicai your King needs you!" he told himself as he continued running super fast, "You have to run faster!" he started huffing and puffing, "For the FEET!" and all the sudden he was able to run like lightning.

Meanwhile Julien's condition was worsening by the minute.

"I hope Mort hurries up," Ted said worried, and, coincidently, just as he said that, Dr. S, Mort, and Rob appeared.

"What ssseems to be the problem?" Dr. S asked. Before Dorothy could answer Willie stopped running around for a minute.

"KING JULIEN'S gonna DIE!" He screamed before running around like a maniac again.

"Hm, well, it would be better if Rob and I took care of him, OUT OF A CAVE!" A lightning bolt zigzagged across the sky while dramatic music played.

"Good call in bringing the organ, Nurse Phantom," Dr. S hissed.

"Yes well," Rob said while slurping up his spit, "I wasn't sure we were going to need it but I decided to bring it anyway just in case."

"Uh, guys?" Dorothy interrupted.

"Oh, right yes," Dr. S said, "Nurse Phantom! It looks like we have a new test sub- er patient we must attend to."

So Ted carried King Julien back to the cave with Dorothy, Dr. S, Mort, and Rob following close behind. As soon as they got inside Ted laid the sickly lemur on one of the beds.

"Oh golly," Ted said, "I'm so nervous right now, I think I might fear tinkle," then he let out a nervous laugh, "Whoopsie uh-oh- I just did."

"Oh Ted," Dorothy groaned.

"Uh, would you mind stepping outside while we take care of – slurp- the patient," Rob asked.

"Yes, of course" Dorothy said while grabbing Ted's arm, "Come on Ted."

As soon as the two left the room Dr. S and Rob, while trying to figure out how to help Julien, heard him say something incoherent.

"What's that Julie?" Rob asked even though Julien was basically unconscious and would not answer. Oddly enough, he heard him say it again.

"Clo-Clo…" he whispered softly.

"Clo-clo?" Rob repeated, "Isn't that what Julie calls Clover?"

Dr. S just shrugged the end of his tail and his shoulders, before putting one of the long lines with the circles on the end of it on Julien's chest, and then another one on the side of his head. _Hopefully his patient would get better-but i_ _f things did go south, he could always chop off the king's head._

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	10. Out of the CAVEEE!

**Hello my homies! And yes, against common belief I am alive! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I am working ON IT! (Get it?)**

"King Julien?"

Julien stirred in his sleep at the mention of his name.

"Your Majesty?"

His eyes slowly opened to reveal Clover and Rob staring at him.

"C-clover?" Julien questioned feeling slightly disoriented, "What's going on? W-why am I here in- Achoo!" Julien's sneeze started stirring up headache issues.

"Ted said you passed out at the dance party," she said and then added somewhat sternly, "Which wouldn't have happened had you rested like you were supposed to."

Julien opened his mouth in order to tell Clover that it was somehow her fault but then shut it, not being able to find a reasonable accusation. Clover gave him a triumphant smile and received a scowl from the king in return.

"So, uh, Rob? How long until I'm better?" Julien asked diverting his gaze from Clover.

"Probably a week maybe m- "A week!" Julien exclaimed, "Uh, no, I am NOT staying in this creepy cave for a-a-Achoo!" Julien's chest hitched from the violent sneeze, and sure enough his head started throbbing again, he put his hand to his forehead and winced.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he whined in a sickly voice.

"You've got a pretty bad fever Julie," Rob replied as he picked up a small glass tube, "Open wide."

Julien somewhat reluctantly let Rob put the thermometer in his mouth. _Honestly though, how would knowing his temperature make him feel better?_

"I'll be right *slurp* back," Rob said. However his "right back" took a little longer then expected, and by that I mean he was gone more then an hour. So Clover, deciding the thermometer had been in Julien's mouth long enough, and also due to his constant complaints about it, took the temperature meter in her paws and looked at the results. 104*. She grimaced and then she realized Julien was staring at her. He got a worried look on his face when he saw her expression.

"It's not that bad- I mean- well it's _slightly_ high, but-uh, I think I'm going to go get Dr. S ok?"

Julien just whimpered in response as he started to find it hard to even lift his head from the terrible headaches. Clover hurriedly went to go look for the snake but was more then just shocked when she found him.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

 ***I don't know lemur biology, so I'm just basing normal temperature on 98.6.**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Origina**


	11. Not better but worse

"You can't just leave!" Clover snapped at them, not believing what she was seeing, "What about the king? Do you have any idea how sick he is?"

"Mr. King Julien just hasss a fever," Dr. S replied while closing up his bag and handing it to Rob, "But there is a real medical isssssue…that we must attend to immediately, one that requires medicine OUT OF A CAVEEE!" A rainbow appeared over the skull shaped hospital.

"Oi! I am NOT about to let you leave while my king is sick and needs your help!" she said angrily and snatched the medical bag from Nurse Phantom.

"I'm sure Julie will be fine until we get back," Rob said trying to retrieve the bag but not making any progress.

"Well, it's your job to stay here and make sure he is fine!" she snapped as she lifted the bag just out of Rob's reach.

"Don't worry about it Nurssse Phantom," Dr. S hissed, "That's why I packed two."

Clover growled in frustration as Dr. S produced the bag and chuckled cheekily.

"Just try to keep his temperature down and make sure he eats something and gets lots of rest," Rob said over his shoulder as he followed the snake out the cave's exit. Before Clover had time to react they were already down the mountain leaving the crowned lemur confused and holding a very heavy/full bag.

…..

"Well, that's just great," she huffed angrily as she stormed back into Julien's room, "Dr. S and Rob decided to take a vacation."

"But don't worry," she said, changing her tone and turning her attention towards Julien, "you'll be better soon enough, you just need to rest, ok?"

"Can I go back to my house Clo-Clo?" Julien whimpered.

"I think it would be best for you to stay put King Julien, moving you around might worsen your condition."

"Clover please," Julien begged, "I can't sleep in here," he wheezed. The bodyguard sighed as she looked over at the curled up ball on the bio-bed.

"Well- ok…" she consented half-heartedly as she walked over to him before gently putting her arms under him and scooping him up against her chest; shocked to feel how much heat was being emitted from his body. To Julien, Clover felt like an ice cube.

On the way back to Julien's hut, the two got a couple worried glances from the people they passed; it would only a matter of time before Julien's feverish state caused a kingdom wide panic. Which was why he had to get better-and soon.

"Well, lookie what we got here," Becca said startling Clover as she came out from behind a bush all the sudden, "if it isn't our evil tyrant and his paranoiac bodyguard."

Quickly gathering her senses, the crowned lemur shot Becca a you'd-better-watch-what-you're-saying glance, which the rebel paid no heed to.

"At least us poor lemurs will be getting a break from his tyranny while he's sick," Abner cut in, "Let's hope it's some rare disease that will end his- "If I hear you say another word concerning the king's health, you're going to be worried about your own soon," Clover growled.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? Looks like you got your hands full already," Becca sneered as she and Abner walked away with their noses turned up, "We'll see who's laughing when their king dies."

Clover involuntarily let out a ferocious snarl as she watched them walk away. She couldn't help but feel a pang of fear in her chest as Becca's words ran through her head like poison, causing her to clutch the sleeping figure in her arms tighter, as she protectively held him closer.

Making her way up the ladder to Julien's hut and into his room, she gently and carefully unloaded her bundle onto the king's bed. Julien slept on, still curled up in a shivering ball, with Mort latched on to one of his feet (which is where Mort has been the whole time). A sickening feeling came over her as she looked at Julien. It was one full of concern and worry. He was sick. _Really sick._ And yet… that wasn't it. Like it wasn't just cause he was her friend or her king, that she was worried about him. It was something else…but she couldn't quite place it. Her stomach felt sick, as she watched him shaking and knowing he was in pain. She pulled his covers up over him before quietly leaving to go get her book, given she would most likely be there for a while. On her way back she ran into Abner and Becca and beat the living daylight out of them.

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	12. Jungle Gossip

Clover, not being a doctor, didn't have a whole lot she could do for her sick friend. She would check on him constantly and get him anything if he needed it, but for the most part she was out taking care of the kingdom, which, because of the harvest, was especially busy. However, it would seem her very frequent visits to the king's hut hadn't gone unnoticed…

"Nice work, Ted," Clover shouted to the crowned lemur at the top of the mango tree as he threw the last piece of fruit into one of the overloaded crates below, "at this rate we should be done ahead of schedule," she said happily while checking a box on her clipboard to show that this tree was already cleared.

"Oh, goody shoes and socks!" Ted cheered climbing down the tree, "We should have a party to celebrate!"

"No Ted, no parties," Clover replied somewhat sternly her smile turning into a frown.

"Oh, come on," Pancho grumbled, "Parties are the only thing that distracts _everyone_ away from their homes so I can- I mean, some random lemur who is DEFINITLY not me, can come and steal their stuff."

Clover and Ted were looking at him like he was an alien.

"Uh…which would be bad-'cause! We most certainly don't want people stealing our stuff…so uh, yeah… a party would- we shouldn't have a party...," he ended his tangent in a voice no louder then a whisper, nervously hoping they hadn't caught onto him. Thankfully for Pancho, Xixi flew in suddenly and they all looked up, with their attention no longer on him, Pancho, quickly and quietly slipped away.

"Com'n in hot! -woa-oof!" Xixi grunted as she slammed into a nearby tree.

"Hi, Xixi," Clover greeted the toucan as she got to her feet.

"Hey, Clover! I've been looking all over for you," the bird said excitedly.

"Uh, why?… Wait, is there a security breach that needs my immediate attention?!" she asked energetically.

"No, I actually was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions, for my next segment."

"Um… what kind of questions-exactly?" Clover asked unsure.

"Oh, just about some rumor going through the jungle. It's a really big hit and everyone, me especially, are just _dying_ to know if it's true."

"Oh, well ok, I'll do what I can to get to the bottom of it," Clover replied, "I do love solv'n a good mystery"

"Great!" Xixi said happily, "Stella, we're on in 3…2…1."

"Wait, we're going to do like a live interview?" Clover asked, not really wanting to be on TV.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Xixi waved her off carelessly as chairs were suddenly pushed under them. She cleared her throat before starting.

"And welcome back to Xixi's news network. I'm here with our fearless protector and Captain of the Ringtail guard, Clover. Clover thanks for being with us today."

"My pleasure, Xixi" Clover replied. She was actually kind of excited about this. That is, until she heard why she was there.

"So, Clover, what can you tell us about the latest gossip? Are the rumors true?"

"Uh, sorry, again, Xixi, I don't know what this "rumor" is."

"The one about you and King Julien," Xi-Xi replied.

"I'm sorry… the what?" Clover questioned confused.

"You know...," the bird giggled cheekily.

"I don't know actually," Clover said, her face felt really hot for some reason, "What about me and the king?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed Clover, _falling in love_ is nothing to be ashamed about," Xixi said in a comforting voice. Clover shot up like a rocket causing the chair she had been sitting in to fall over backwards.

"Excuse me…WHAT?!"

"Woa, girl, calm down, no one's going to judge you, to be honest though, I knew you two liked each other from day one. I was actually just starting to wonder-" "XIXI!" Clover shrieked shocked, "What are you- NO! King Julien is sick and I was just trying to help out!"

"Oh…" Xixi said disappointed, "So you two aren't- "NO!" Clover cut her off, infuriated, "How could you even think that? This is just-! And you told the whole kingdom?!"

"Well, sorry, but what am I supposed to think when I see you go to his hut _everyday_ and-" "Maybe you could keep your beak out of my business and worry about your own life, instead of following me around, and making up stories like that!" She shouted and stomped her foot angrily.

"Uh… hey, Stella? We're going to take a little break ok?" Xixi said as Clover stormed off, "Don't go away folks, we'll be right back."

Clover was furious! And even after her usual calming technique of punching down a bunch of trees and beating up groups of random strangers, her head still felt like it was in the volcano. _How could Xixi even-?_ Clover growled/groaned before knocking down another tree. _She most certainly did NOT love Julien_. The thought itself was just so ridiculous! Julien, was her king. She protected and respected him, but she WASN'T in love with him. No, she _had_ loved Sage, that is until he betrayed her, and married her sister. _Great, another thing I get to be upset about_. She pulled her arm back ready to punch down the tree in front of her, but stopped, and slid down to a sitting position at its base instead. _How had this happened?_ Everything had been going great; all of Julien's enemies had been vanquished or, in his uncle's case, had decided to stop trying to murder his own family member. Sage had found a kingdom for his army, _which he seemed to have forgotten, she had actually found_. She hugged her knees into her chest. She hated how her brain wouldn't let her forget him, and she hated how she was letting him get to her. Her life just didn't seem to have purpose anymore. Sure she protected the king, but without any threats anymore, what was the point? She had friends but… it just wasn't the same. Her grandmother had always told her that everything happened for a reason, but, what was the reason for Sage marrying her sister? Would she ever know? What about Xixi embarrassing her in front of the entire kingdom? How could there be a reason for that?

"Um...hi Clover."

Clover jumped all the sudden hearing a voice behind her.

"Oh… hi Xixi," she said somewhat forcefully.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier… I just thought that-."

"No, it's fine Xixi," Clover mumbled. The two were quiet for a moment, until Xixi decided to break the silence.

"I didn't know King Julien was sick."

"Yeah."

"Nothing to serious, I hope."

"He'll be fine," Clover said as she got up.

"Where ya going?"

"Just to check on him, since you brought it up."

"Oh, ok, well tell him I said hi."

"Uh huh," and with that she turned and walked away. Xixi sighed as she watched her go; _It was a shame really._

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	13. Rebels

Ever so slowly Julien opened his eyes revealing the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. Although it was like this every time he woke up, something about this particular time seemed different. At first he wasn't sure what it was that was out of place so he sat up in bed and looked around the room...when he suddenly realized...he didn't have a headache anymore! He could sit up without getting the least bit dizzy and he wasn't shivering anymore either.

"Hi King Julien!" Mort greeted him happily, getting up as well.

"I am feeling so much better today Mort!" Julien exclaimed excitedly, "I think the sky gods are taking all of the sickeyness away!"

Mort of course was equally happy to hear the news. _Surely touching the royal feet to celebrate would fit the occasion..._

"Mort! what are you doing?!" Julien questioned angrily as he struggled to shake Mort off of his feet.

"But..I..have..to..touch them!" he said while holding on with all his might. Although some would argue over who was more determined; Julien to get Mort off, and Mort to hold on, Julien eventually won, knocking Mort onto the floor. Mort sighed sadly, _His time with the feet had been short, but it did beat no time at all._ Just then they both heard the door open.

"Clover!" Julien exclaimed, "I think I'm getting bet-," he stopped midsentence when he realized the visitors weren't who he was expecting.

"Uh, you're not Clover..." Julien stated with an obvious nervous tone to his voice while he carefully edged away to the other side of his bed.

"We most certainly aren't Clover," Becca stated with an evil tone in her voice, "we are a light in the darkness, we are war makers in times of peace, we are the bringers of Justice and dogfood to the entire kingdom; we are- the Lemur Alliance Liberation Armies!" Becca said as she and Abner stood tall and proud as Abner added, "Or LALA for short."

"Uh, ok, first things first LALA is like the most craziest name I've ever heard, like- seriously, it is absolutely lame. And secondly, why are you in my house!?" he said the last part seemingly annoyed.

"We two came ere so we could kill you!" Abner stated abruptly, causing Becca to slap her forehead.

"Abner! What on Earth is wrong with you?!"

"But it is why we come here."

"I know! But you don't tell him that!"

"Er- why not?"

"Cause, then he might call in his bodyguard and you know she ain't to fond of us," Becca explained.

"Oh, but-," Abner started to say but was interrupted by Julien.

"CLOVER!" Julien screamed right before Becca sprung forward and put a mango in his mouth while Abner tied him up.

"Now see whatcha did," Becca huffed annoyed as she tightly pulled the rope around Julien's arms pining them to his sides, "Why do ya always have to open that big mouth of yours and spoil everything?"

"Sorry, I just thought that if I was bout to be killed, I would be liking if somebody had the heart to tell me first," Abner said apologetically. Becca just rolled her eyes and roughly pulled Julien down off the bed and onto his knees.

"Now that he's all tied up all we gotta do is take em out," Becca said in an evil tone while punching her fist into the palm of her hand, causing Julien to whimper. Becca opened her mouth about to say more but was cut off by someone who they had completely forgotten was even there.

"Get your paws off of my King Julien!" Mort growled. Abner immediately let go of the king.

"Abner!" Becca shouted, "What- are you doing?!"

"That lil' gremlin over there told us to let go of king Julien, so I did," Abner answered truthfully.

"That ain't no Gremlin, that's just Mort!" Becca said, "Now get back here and lets finish the job."

"The only thing around here that's going to be finished is you!" Mort snapped, as he flew at Becca and latched onto her leg while pathetically punching it. Both of the rebels looked at each other confused.

"Nobody hurts my King Julien!" Mort growled as he continued punching Becca's leg. Becca just pulled her other leg behind her as far as she could, and kicked Mort as hard as possible, sending the mouse lemur screaming out the window, flying like a football.

"Nice shot," Abner complimented her, "One down and one more to go," he said turning his attention to the king.

 **Happy Fourth! Hope you guys have an awesome week!🎆🎆**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	14. Of Love and LALA

"Oh sure, yeah, go head, Sage, marry my sister," Clover growled as she kicked a bush, making its leaves explode all over the place, "See if I care." She put her hands on the sides of the ladder to Julien's hut and continued angrily mumbling to herself as she climbed up, "Oh, look at me I'm Crimson, I like to ruin my sister's life and prance around like a pony, and nothing ever goes wrong for me, no, I get everything that I want, especially my sister's boyfriend!" she yelled the last part as she shoved the door to Julien's house open. She just stood there for a moment panting from her fit of anger as she glared into the room. When she finally snapped back to reality, she glanced around the room and realized something was missing.

"King Julien?" she questioned as she walked into the room while looking around for the ringtail.

"Um, Your Majesty?" she said as she reached the other end of the room, still finding no sign of him.

"Mm...something's not right here..." she stated as she started to walk back to the hut's entrance and almost immediately afterwards she heard the door open. She ran into the other room glad that the king was ok. Truth be told, she had been a _little_ worried for a minute.

"King Julien! There you are, I thought I told you to- Mort?" Clover said, stopping in her tracks as the mouse lemur seemingly painfully entered the room, "what are you do-?"

But before Clover could finish her question, he darted into Julien's bedroom, completely ignoring her. Mort gasped, "Where's King Julien?!"

"Um, I don't know Mort, I was hoping you could tell- WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

…..

"Well I reck'n this is a good a spot as ever," Becca announced as they neared the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea.

"I still don't see why we had to drag em all the way over here," Abner questioned.

Becca sighed, "Abner, we've been over this a million times, we dragged him over here, cause it don't take to long to drown, and nobody will even know where he is."

"Rightttt," Abner said, in an it-all-makes-sense-now voice.

"Well then what are we wait'n for?" Becca said excitedly, "Let's push em in and then Vengeance is ours!"

"Righto, ere Becca, since you was the one to come up with the smarty plan, why doesn't you do the honors?" Abner offered.

"Aw, gee, Abner, aren't you the best," Becca stated happily, "Just going to make sure that the ropes are all good, last thing we want to happen is him getting lose..."

"Ain't that the truth."

"And they're tight as can be, got the rock all secure?" Becca asked.

"Sure do!"

"Alright then, have a nice swim Your Majesty," Becca stated evilly. Julien whined and doubled his efforts to escape his bonds but it was no use...

…..

"I can't believe we actually did it," Becca said in disbelief.

"Course we did it, we're awesome!" Abner rejoiced, "I just wish Banana Guy Mike could see us now, He would be so proud of us."

The two were silent for a second, honoring the memory of their friend, "Well, what are we still standing here for? Lets go tell the kingdom the good news!" Becca said joyously, she turned to face the ocean proudly, "We will let them know they are free now, safe from the tyranny of our corrupt king..." as Becca continued talking she didn't notice two certain someones come up behind her and Abner. But Abner did. Nervously he reached over and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Um, Becca..."

"...able to live their lives without living in fear of our unjust government..."

"Uh, Becca?"

"...no longer forced to cower in the shadows..."

"Mm, Becca, ya might wanna turn around and see this..."

"What now Abner?" Becca questioned, greatly annoyed as she turned around, "I'm in the middle of a motivational speech to the ocean- oh," she stopped talking immediately.

"Oh, uh, hi Clover, uh...Nice weather we're having..." Becca nervously while backing away.

"Oh, I'll s-say, ni-nice and warm, gre-great day for a swim, don't ya agree?" Abner said while he backed away as well, from the seemingly about to explode from anger bodyguard.

"Where- is he?" she questioned her voice sounding savage.

"Uh, ha huh, who is he?" Becca nervously responded.

"Uh, I think she be talking bout King Julien," Abner explained.

"ABNER!" Becca yelled.

"Oh, sorry was I not supposed to tell her that-," Clover roughly tackled them both to the ground, "WHERE IS HE?!"

Trembling, Becca pointed with a shaking hand over the side of the cliff. Clover gasped before running to the edge, "You better be grateful I don't have time to kill you," she growled.

"Oh, trust me," Abner responded, "Nobody appreciates that more then me."

"Mort! don't let them get away!" she ordered before she dove in off the cliff. Abner and Becca turned their attention back to Mort who immedatly made his "war face" causing them both to scream.

Clover pulled herself back up to the surface as soon as she hit. Taking a deep breath in before plunging down into the unknown. She was a strong swimmer and was nearing the bottom in a matter of seconds. Her eyes desperately searched the ground for any signs of her king. _He's been down here for Frank-knows-how-long, and he's not able to hold his breath as long as I can...what if he's-_. Just then she saw him, unconscious and tied up. As quickly as she could she swam down to him and got to work untying the ropes. She had to detach the rock from him or he was going to drown. She tried as hard as she could but she couldn't undo the knot. _Come on Come ON!_ Julien's **life** depended on this. She continued to pull as hard as she could but it wasn't working. _Why wasn't it working?!_ She started getting frantic. She needed to go to the surface and get more oxygen, for she was running out. _NO! The last thing she was ever going to do was leave Julien when he was in trouble._ _She could do this!_ She desperately struggled to untie him but to no avail. _Clover...you can't save him, you need to get to the surface._

 _NO!_

 _He's probably already dead anyway, you don't even know how long he's been under here. Clover you're going to drown, get to the surface right now!_

 _I-I promised I would protect him- I Know, I know, but you need to be logical, you CAN NOT save Julien, you tried your best, now it's time to save yourself._

 _I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!_

 _Clover if you don't get air soon, you're going to die._

Clover looked at Julien, and... this feeling she had never felt before overcame her, and she realized that she _couldn't_ leave him. If she wasn't able to save him, then she didn't care about saving herself. And truth be told she didn't understand why. Why she had this desperate need to protect him, and keep him safe. Sure she was his bodyguard, but was that really the reason she was about to give her life in order to try and save his? She didn't know. She only knew that had this been Uncle King Julien, she would've given up after trying once. Her thoughts were interrupted when all the sudden the rope just fell off. She didn't know why they had fallen off or how, but neither did she care. Immediately she tightly wrapped one of her arms around him, and using the other one to swim, sped for the surface as fast as she could. _Almost there almost there._

As soon as her muzzle went above the surface she gasped for air for about three minutes straight. She pulled Julien up with her and swam to the shore as quickly as possible. Exhausted she made her way onto the beach, and gently laid Julien's still form on the sand. He wasn't breathing.

"Ki-king Julien?" She asked her voice and body shaking with fear, "n-no, no, NO!- you ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO ME!" Her soul slowly started to fill with pain and terror as she put her hands on either side of his face and began to do CPR; but in vain.

"Come on, don't do this," she choked, but a couple tears managed to fall down her cheeks anyway, "you're the only person I have left! I-I don't want to lose you," she pleaded with him desperately, cradling him in her arms, _begging_ him not to go " _I need you_ _… please-don't leave me."  
_ She didn't want to cry, but somewhere during the following five seconds she had suddenly burst into tears. _Why did it hurt like this? WHY? it was like the last strand of hope she had left was gone. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, she had never felt pain this intense. This isn't real, it didn't really happen..._

"NO!" She screamed unable to bear the agony, or understand why it hurt in the first place. She was so desperate to get him back, and she didn't know why. Even though it seemed futile, she tried CPR one last time. When she pressed her lips against his, an unfamiliar feeling shot through her body. It was something she had felt before but to a lesser degree, she had always just ignored it, thinking it to be unimportant, not understanding, or caring, for that matter, as to what it meant, but... this time was different, it wasn't something she could just push to the back of her mind.. _._ and then it hit her. She _knew._ She finally knew why she protected Julien, why she didn't want him to get hurt, why she cared about him, more then she cared for herself. And even though it seemed like she had just figured it out, in her heart, she had known about her true feelings for the king ever since her sister had tried to take him from her...her thoughts were roughly interrupted when suddenly she felt something on her chest shove her off. She pulled away surprised. The "thing" on her chest had been Julien's paws. It seemed doing CPR on him one last time hadn't been as futile as she thought. Julien coughed and sputtered as he choked up all the water he had swallowed. Upon seeing that Julien was alive, Clover immediately threw her arms around him, hugging him and burying her face into his fur, holding him close as if he would disappear if she let go. Like the last time he had hugged her, Julien put his arms around her as well, but with loads of confusion.

"Please- don't ever do that again," Clover choked, "I thought- I'd lost you."

"I thought I'd lost me too!" Julien exclaimed, "I have to say, I think Piney's getting awfully tired of me dying so much," they pulled apart and both looked at each other for a minute, as before Julien broke the silence, "Thanks Clover- for saving me, like you always do."

Clover nodded, standing up in a professional manner and as she quickly wiped the tears off of her face, ashamed of losing control of her emotions. "It's my job," she said simply.

Julien gave her a small smile, "And it's my job to tell you what to do, and- for starters, I need you to help me up," he said, sticking his arm up expectantly. Clover shook her head at him fondly before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Thank you," she said as Julien started brushing himself off.

"Uh, you're welcome," he replied absent mindly, "Wait, for what?"

"Just-for being my friend," Clover said softly and then added, "and for not dying."

"Yeah, well you know I would never hear the end of it from Maurice," Julien replied. Clover chuckled and then elbowed him playfully.

"Hey!" Julien said and stumbled slightly, before moving back to her side and elbowing her in return. The two continued to playfully shove each other as they started to walk back towards the kingdom.

….

"You two aren't going to be getting out of this _endroit sombre_ anytime soon," Ted stated as he and Mort closed the cell door on Abner and Becca. Abner sighed and pulled out his harmonica, yet unfourtantly for Becca, he had no clue whatsoever on how to play it.

…..

"Maurice!" Xixi exclaimed as she spotted the Aye-Aye, who had just gotten back from his vacation.

"Oh, hey Xixi, how is everything?" Maurice asked as he set his brief case down.

"Oh Maurice! you'll never guess what just happened" Xixi squealed excitedly.

"King Julien finally got an old folks home!" Maurice exclaimed with equal excitement.

"No..."

"Oh, well what happened then?"

"Ok, so I was on the beach, and as I was leaving I saw, you'll never guess! King Julien and Clover were totally kissing!"

Maurice's eyes nearly fell out of his head. _Dear Frank..._

 ** _To be continued..._ **

**Just to let you know KJ and Clo didn't really kiss, Xixi just happened to see them when Clover was doing CPR, and of COURSE thought - _that._ I'll try to get the next chapter finished soon :3 Hope you liked it!**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	15. The frenzy of the mind

Clover gasped as she shot up clutching the sheets with all her might. Her bloodshot, dilatated eyes, quickly darted around the darkened room trying to find something familiar, something that would let her know it was all just a dream. But lack of ability to see in the dark soon turned her frantic. She immediately jumped out of bed and rushed as fast as possible to light a candle. As soon as the friendly glow lit up the room, her hyperventilating slowed down to a reassured sigh. She put her thumb and pointer finger together as she took a deep breath in, and let it out. _It was just a nightmare._ After calming down she sat on the edge of her bed, but for some reason she didn't lay down. Her eyes were focused on the flickering flame as it burned the wax of the candle into a pool of liquid, which slowly dripped down its sides. And, although she was looking at the candle, her thoughts were somewhere else entirely...

 _Julien should be dead._ She couldn't get this thought out of her head. He should've drowned, _long_ before she had gotten him out. And this simple fact, had been the source of already _three_ nightmares. Clover swallowed hard as she felt the intensity of all the emotions rush over her. _You can't let your guard down like that, ever again, Clover. If you do, you might not be so lucky next time._

Clover firmly fixed her eyes on the wall, trying to erase all the doubt and fear that was pent up in her mind, from existence.

 _Next time I'll be with him, I'm not going to let him out of my sight ever again._

 _And what good will it do to "keep him in your sight"? Keeping your grandmother in your sight certainly didn't keep her from dying._

 _Shut up._

 _You lost Grandma Rose._

 _There was nothing I could do!_

 _And you're going to lose Julien too..._

"No!" Clover gasped as her eyes flew open. She immediately sat up to see sunlight streaming in through the windows and the candle turned to a pool of hard wax. _I must've fallen asleep again._ She closed her eyes slowly, grateful that whatever had been going on inside of her head was gone now. What was it with her and her emotions recently? It was like she was losing control of them, and she didn't like it. She kept fretting over Julien ever since the incident the other day and it was driving her insane. _He's fine, ok? Julien's alive. Stop worrying._

But no matter what she did, her paranoid illusions finally got the best of her and she was forced to race to Julien's hut as fast as she could. On the way there she accidently plowed right through Xixi and Maurice (both of which had been engaged in conversation about the past weeks events); causing the three of them to all tumble to the forest floor with a united groan.

"Clover..." Maurice painfully got back on his feet, "what in Frank's name is going on?"

Looking around her and observing her surroundings as her senses slowly came back, Clover immediately realized that there was someone missing from the group.

"WHERE'S KING JULIEN?!"

"Um, I think he said he was going to the Cove of Wonders," Maurice and Xixi exchanged extremely confused glances, "Is everything-alright?"

"I uh, yeah," she said while nervously playing with her hands, " I just um...I think I'm going to go check on him i-is all," she stammered, "I'll see you guys later."

And she was gone before Maurice could even say bye.

"What was that all about?" he questioned, "She sure was in a hurry to find King Julien..."

"I told you she likes him," Xixi sniggered, "Which brings into question, when are you going to let me release that on my show? Think of how high my ratings will be!"

* * *

The Cove of Wonders appeared to be empty, and for a fraction of a second Clover felt her heart jump up into her throat. That is, until a couple of seconds later she was suddenly snapped back to reality due to someone continually calling her name while tapping the top of her head.

"c _lover_ , clover, Clover, Helloooo? Is there anybody in there?" Suddenly, her brain made the connection, the voice and the familiar hand gesture...she turned around with a huge look of relief on her face.

"King Julien," she said, relieved of her anxiety when she saw him behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just asking Timo if he wanted to come to the party tonight; of course being the anti-social nerdy egghead that he is, he said he'd prefer to 'devote his precious and limited time to finding a scientific breakthrough that will help to make the world a better place', Julien said in really high voice while doing a poor imitation of Timo, "pffft, what a dork," he scoffed, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, what party?" Clover asked, ignoring his question.

"The one we're having tonight."

"Yeah-no, I got that part. But I wasn't aware we were having a party in the first place."

"Well now you are!" Julien stated, as if that cleared everything up, "and you get to come too."

Clover put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, "you know I dont go to parties."

"Well, you're coming to this one," he said.

 _Ha! Yeah, right._

"Uh, I don't think so."

"But how will you be bodyguarding me if you are not at the party?" Julien asked cheekily as he held his stripped tail in his hand and swung it around in circles, knowing he had won. Clover growled in annoyance.

"Final score KJ, one; Clover zero, goose egg, completely NO score at all! Ha! In your face!" Julien sneered, very pleased with his success, "See ya at the party, Clo-Clo," he sniggered as he pranced by her. Clover frowned as she watched him go. But as soon as he was out of sight behind some trees, she felt chills going up her spine. _What if there were fossa over there? What if Becca and Abner had escaped?_

Unable to break loose from the illusion that the whole world was trying to kill Julien, she immediately raced in the jungle after him.

 **Credit goes to foreverjover and BrendanBoman for helping me out with this whole plot, since I keep getting writer's block :/ Thanks guys! Hope you like how it turned out!**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	16. Close but not close enough

**Hey guys! Got another Chapter for you Also the whole "overprotectivness scene" was written by BrendanBoman, I just went back and added a few things. Thank you! 😁**

"Seriously Clover, why are you following me _everywhere_ I go?" Julien asked, "You even wanted to follow me into the toilet hut!"

"I'm just doing my job," Clover stated, "And its a well known fact that sharks can sneak in through the pipes; what if one of them had gotten into the outhouse?"

"Uh... then I would be eaten, but- "And what kind of a bodyguard would I be if I let that happen?!"

"But, you've never tried to follow me into the outhouse before?" Julien questioningly stated. Clover opened her mouth to answer but before she could say anything she was interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves. Quickly, she, somewhat roughly, pushed Julien against a tree behind her. Julien snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Really Clover?" he complained for about the tenth time, given every time Clover heard a noise, she would do this exact same thing. After about five minutes and nothing happening Julien pushed Clover's arm away from him and continued walking.

"King Julien, I think that I should walk in front of you," Clover said.

"Yeesh, what is with you today?" Julien questioned, finally having enough.

"What do you mean?" Clover asked confused, "I'm just trying to protect you, I am your bodyguard after all."

"But you never follow me around like this, usually you're writing about squirrels and somebody named Norj Gumballfist, or whatever," Julien said as he turned to face her, "Why are you acting all crazy today?"

* * *

"See? They're not doing anything suspicious, just talking, nothing weird about that," Maurice said, and then added, "It's not like they're spying on people from a tree."

"But I'm telling you-" Xixi, I can see them with my own two eyes; I dont know why you think they kissed, but it obviously didn't happen," Maurice concluded, 'Now let's get down from this tree before I fall and break something."

* * *

"I-i'm not acting crazy! I just want to make sure you're safe," Clover protested.

"Just chillax Clover," Julien suggested, "It's not like the fossas are attacking us or anything."

"But what if they do!"

"Then you can whack them, like you know how you always do," Julien said, "But you don't have to be so tense, yeesh, Clover, you feel like a rock," Julien said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"It's called being fit."

"uh... fit for what?"

"Like-exercise, working out and stuff," Clover said awkwardly as she pushed Julien's hands off of her. Julien, frowned in response and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why don't you ever go on the water slides? There are more important things then 'being fit' you know."

"Because I have more important things to do then goof off in the water," Clover stated.

"Like what?"

"Like, protecting you."

"Well, if you want to protect me, then you'll have to do it on the waterslides," Julien said as he darted away from her.

"King Julien! Ugh, not again..." Clover groaned as she followed him.

* * *

"Come on Clover!" Julien called out from the top of the slide, "Come and slide down on the water with me!"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Julien replied as he jumped onto the board and went all the way down. Clover turned sideways to avoid the after splash. She started to wonder why she was even doing this. King Julien was obviously fine, so why did she have to follow him around everywhere he went? Inside she knew that the reason was due to her fear that something might happen to him, and she might lose him again. And the pain she had felt the first time that had happened, wasn't something she could go through again. But still everything seemed fine- "Clover!" Julien screamed.

Clover whipped her head around to see Julien struggling in the water.

"There's-there's something in the water!- Ahh! it' got me!-" at that moment he was dragged under by the unseen force.

"King Julien?!" Clover frantically called, and after three seconds of him not popping up again, she dived right in without a second thought. She managed to find Julien, rather quickly and pulled him to the surface. "King Julien!" She said worried that he was hurt, as she put her hands on the sides of his face and looked him over, " Are- are you alright?"

"Ha ha, I got you in the water!" Julien snickered before bursting out laughing. Clover raised an eyebrow confused, until she realized that he had only pretended to be in danger so she would dive in the water and get wet. Angrily she pushed him away.

"That's not funny!" she growled, " I thought you were in trouble!"

"I know!" Julien choked, "You shoulda seen, the LOOK on your FACE!" he managed before exploding into another laughing fit. Annoyed and wet, she started to swim for the shore.

"KJ two, Clover negative 0!"

"There's no such thing as a negative 0!" Clover stated.

"Yes there is!" Julien shot back. Clover groaned and continued towards land, but stopped suddenly when an idea crossed her mind. _Dumb as his "score" thing may be, he was still beating her...and the day Julien beat her at something was the day it would rain mangos from the sky._ With a sly look on her face she quickly and quietly swam up behind him, making sure he wasn't able to see her.

"Nice one Todd!" He called out to the little lemur who had just slid down the slide, "Not as nice as mine, but still pretty g-" Just at that moment Clover put her hands on Julien's shoulders, and putting all her weight on her hands, pushed down with all her might. Four seconds later Julien popped back up, fending a gasping fit.

"Clover!" He gasped.

"KJ two, Clover one," she sniggered triumphantly.

"N-no, no, no, you are still at the negative 0, that one did not count!"

"Yes it does!" Clover argued as she shoved a handmade wave right into his face.

"Hey!"

"Now we're even," Clover stated, as she climbed out of the water. She was about to walk away but Julien had other plans. Clover gasped in surprise as Julien suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her, backwards, back into the pool.

"Now I'm at three!" Julien said proudly.

"Not for long!" Clover shot back in a challenging tone.

"Uh-oh," Julien started swimming away from her as fast as he could.

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you, but this party girl is totally ready for a party tonight!" Xixi said excitedly as she and Maurice walked towards the pool.

"Well, as long as it doesn't get too crazy-" Maurice stopped midsentence when he saw Clover and King Julien in the pool splashing each other and laughing. _Clover NEVER went in the pool, and laughing wasn't really her thing either._

"See? What'd I tell you?" Xixi snickered.

"You might be on to something there Xixi," Maurice said as a small smile crossed his face, "Maybe."

* * *

"See Clo? having fun isn't so bad, it's actually really fun...huh, maybe that's why its called fun..." Julien pondered as he and Clover stood on the bank trying to dry themselves.

"Ok, I'll admit, it _was_ fun, especially since I have more points then you do," She huffed triumphantly.

"Um, no you don't."

"Um, yes I do."

"Mm...Pretty sure you don't," Julien mused. Clover frowned, and then another sly smile crossed her face.

"King Julien?"

"Uh, what-Ahh!" Julien yelped as Clover shoved him back into the water.

"Pretty sure I do!"

* * *

Clover and King Julien were both quiet as they walked back to Julien's hut later. Due to them both being lost in thought, they almost walked right past the wooden structure, but thankfully didn't.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tonight," Clover said as they arrived at Julien's door. Julien nodded; still lost in thought. Clover, not receiving any objection, turned to leave, but was stopped by Julien, who suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Um...Clo?"

Clover turned around "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can, I ask you-something?"

"Of course."

"Um...well, you know how there's a party tonight..."

"It's kind of hard to forget when you bring it up every five minutes," Clover teased.

"Well... I wanted to ask you if-" Julien nervously shifted on his feet, not really sure if he could do this.

"If...?" Clover questioned.

Julien hesitated, _What if she says no? But if you don't ask, you lose any hope of her saying yes._

"Doyouwanttodancewithme?" Julien said, speedily and nervously, making it impossible for even Clover to understand a word he said.

"Um, sorry, I uh, I didn't quite get that."

"Get what?" Julien said looking up suddenly.

"Um, what you said."

"I, didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Clover opened her mouth to argue, but decided to drop it.

"Ok...uh, see you later," Clover said as she turned to leave again.

Julien quickly took in a deep breath in order to calm his nerves, before trying again, "I wanted to know-if you would...go-to-the-dance with me," Julien finished the last part in a voice no louder then a whisper, dreading the seconds which seemed like hours, before she finally gave him her answer...

 **Quick shout out to Lemurblog for letting me use her art as a cover! I Loveeee it so much😍😍❤❤❤ I highly recommend you guys check out her AHKJ and Jover art on Tumblr, ITS SEROUSLY SWAGNIFICENT! THANK YOUUU!** 👑🍀💗

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	17. Dance with me

The sun began to sink lower in the sky until it was just above the horizon, causing a magnificent glow to spread throughout the island. Aware that the day was coming to a close, the lemurs of Madagascar rushed to finish their preparations for the upcoming party. Well _most_ of the lemurs anyways...

Clover sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. _Why was this bothering her?_ She had clearly made the right choice. Going to a dance with Julien was _obviously_ a very stupid idea. Even so, considering how much fun she had had at Crimson's party with the king, she wished she could go. A small smile formed on her face as she remembered the good time they had had together. _Was it so wrong to want that again?_ A sudden banging sound caused her to jump from surprise as she came to realize that there was someone knocking at her door.

 _Dear Frank, please don't let it be King Julien…_

"Crimson?!" Clover exclaimed as the door opened, surprised to see her sister there instead, and also somewhat relieved.

"Hey sister girl," Crimson said, snootily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm here for the party _of course,_ " she replied in an obvious tone of voice. Clover crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her sister, annoyed.

"I wasn't aware you were invited."

"Why sis, it wouldn't be a party without me, even Ju-Ju knows that," Crimson scoffed with a smug smile.

"Please don't call him that."

"I can call your precious king whatever I want," her sister snorted indignantly, "And speaking of the party tonight, I brought you something… since I happen to know that you don't have any dresses of your own, for whatever dumb reason," she said as she handed the piece of clothing to her sister.

"No need for thanks, I just happened to have one I didn't care about, so I thought I'd give it to you…I hope you're ok with green-"

"Uh, Crimson, ok, first off, I'm not wearing this, and second, I'm not going to the party…"

Crimson smirked, "I thought you would say that."

"You know I'm not big on parties and I don't wear dresses- wait, you knew?" Clover questioned confused, "But, if you knew, why did you-"

"Oh Clo-Clo, don't be such a total buzzkill. You know you want to go to that party."

Clover knitted her brow, "No I do not actually."

"Pfft, yeah, you're not really good at the whole, lying thing," she said as she patted her twin's shoulder, "and don't even bother lying about the fact that you want to dance with Julien, because, let's be honest, you're not going to convince either of us."

"Excuse me?" Clover scoffed taken aback.

"You do realize that it isn't illegal for you to enjoy yourself, right?" Crimson questioned, "I can't make you go Clo-Clo, but I think you'll regret it if you don't," she said as she walked back to the door, before turning around, "oh, and word of advice, when you do decide to show up, don't have _too_ much fun. I hear it's bad for you."

* * *

"Why, this party is magnificent!" The crocodile ambassador exclaimed, "And this cake is absolutely delicious!"

"Sir, I believe that cake has-"Gregor, my stomach doesn't feel very good...why, there's Gluten in this! I thought everything was supposed to be "Gluten free" now-a-days?"

"Well Sir, everything but this cake, it would appear," his assistant replied.

"Oh my! I do believe that I must go visit the restroom, do take my apologies Gregor," he said as politely as possible before running like crazy to the nearest restroom, which, as soon as he used it, shot up into the sky like a rocket.

"GreGORRR!"

"Oh, don't worry Sir! I'm coming to catch you!" He called before running as fast as possible towards the most likely crash site for the airborne toilet.

* * *

"Well nurssse Phantom, it would appear that we have come back jusssst in time for a party," Dr. S hissed as he and Rob arrived at the site.

"I do love parties," Rob slurped as he set down their stuff, "What do you say we go have some fun?"

"You mean, have fun...out of A CAVVEEE?" he screamed as a rainbow formed above his beloved hospital.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Uh-huh, let's party!" Xixi exclaimed, and was given odd looks by a couple of lemurs who walked by her. The toucan sighed.

"Ah, who am I kidding, no one wants to dance with me," she said sadly, "might as well go home..."

"Xixi! Where are you going?" Maurice asked as he ran up to her.

"I was just going to head home...have to get up early for the morning news," she replied, "why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, if maybe you wanted to dance with me? Just once, before you go home that is."

Xixi's face lit up.

"Wait, really? You really mean it?!"

"Of course I mean it Xixi. There isn't anyone else I'd rather dance with," he said warmly.

Xixi giggled sheepishly and leaned against Maurice as they walked to the dance floor.

"There isn't anyone I'd rather dance with either."

* * *

Julien watched as the two walked into the group of people and joined in with the dancing. He was _definitely_ going to tease Maurice about that later. He suddenly jumped as he became aware that there was someone tapping his shoulder and consequently he turned around to see who it was. Suffice to say, he was surprised to see none other then Clover standing in front of him.

"Clover! I-um, I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I guess I changed my mind," she said somewhat awkwardly. It wasn't hard to notice the small amounts of nervousness lacing her features.

Julien eyed her over, surprised by her outward appearance.

"You look...really nice."

The crowned lemur gave him a gentle smile in return before looking down, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"So...Clo...since you're here, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, dance? Like if you don't want to-because I know you said earlier that you didn't-"

"I think I changed my mind about that too," she replied with a small grin, "I do have to admit that I'm not really sure how to dance in this manner," she said, motioning to how the surrounding lemurs were moving.

"Yeah...it's not normally my thing either, but I can show you if you want," Julien said as the two went to a spot that wasn't crowded by people.

"Ok, so, what do I do?" she asked as they stood facing each other.

"I think that I'm supposed to-" Julien was about to put his arms around Clover, but hesitated for a second, "Uh, you're not going to punch me-right?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what it is you're about to do and whether I like it or not," she replied.

Julien sighed as he carefully wrapped his arms around her sides,"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded softly.

A startled look came across Clover's face as she suddenly realized what Julien was doing. _Never in her life had she_ ever _let someone this close to her._ Trying to regain her composure into a more professional demeanor, she straightened herself up and put her hands on his shoulders, making them level with each other.

"So...you're not going to punch me then?"

Clover let out a deep breath, still trying to adjust herself to the new, but not completely unpleasant, situation she had found herself in, "No...I suppose not."

Julien sighed in relief as he and Clover started swaying gently.

"And we just do this?" she asked.

"Yep; although, if you ask me, it's more like swaying then dancing..." Julien said.

"Well, that would depend on your definition of dancing," she stated, a barley noticeable but present hint of anxiety in her tone as she noted how little the space between them was.

"I mean, when someone mentions dancing, this is what I immediately think of-as do, I think, most people," she explained.

"It is not what I think of."

"Yeah-well I said most people, which definitely doesn't include you."

"I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but I have a feeling that it wasn't a compliment."

Clover grinned as she unconsciously pulled herself closer,"Depends how you look at it."

"Then I'll look at it as a compliment," he said arrogantly; Clover just shook her head in reply.

As the two continued to dance and talk with each other, neither noticed Xixi, Maurice, and Crimson watching them, nor did they see the smug grins on all of their faces; especially when, at the end of the dance, Clover pulled Julien into hug.

 **To:** _ **You're Great**_

 **YOU ARE JUST SO SUPER SWEET AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY OTHER THEN THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART💖💖 I still freak out whenever I re-read your reviews 😭And oh my gosh, YESSSS! You most definitely made my day I still get FLOORED by everything you say in your reviews, and the fact that your username is "You're Great"...You MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I'm so glad "Feelings Develop" makes** _ **you**_ **happy! And I really enjoy writing, so long as there's people like you to read my fics, I'll keep on doing it😁 TYSM💞**

 **STAY SWAGNIFICENT!**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**


	18. The curious case of Clover

"Hi-YA!" and with a kick and a yell, the before considered lucky dresser, had the top half of its wooden structure desecrated into splinters. Clover watched with a hateful glare as the tiny fragments of wood dropped to the ground like a shower of confetti. Her eye twitched, her chest heaved, and the knuckles on her tightly clenched fists throbbed with pain.  
 _You idiot._

Her fiery gaze fell to the bottom half of the dresser, observing how cleanly she had broken its upper half off. _Destruction was almost…beautiful. It was a form of art; and like any other art it took practice to do it well._ Her thoughts momentarily halted her rampage and gave way to a few seconds of peace and quiet with the opportunity to calm down. The crowned lemur pressed her thumbs and pointer fingers together and closed her eyes before inhaling a sharp intake of breath.  
 _Slowly in. Slowly out. There._

The sudden wave of calmness that rushed over her only provided a temporary solution. After about five seconds of standing still and trying to calm her nerves, her anger and frustration rose back to a high and resulted in the remaining remnants of her dresser getting thrown out of the nearest window. She paid no attention to the yelp of pain that followed a moment later as the heap of wood fell on Ted and flattened him to the forest floor, nor did she notice when Willie released a shrill scream at the top of his lungs "the fossa are throwing things at us-we're all gonna DIE!" or take heed of the ruckus and mayhem that came soon after. She was too focused on being angry. Truth be told, she _thought_ she had worked out her anger issues with Sage. Yet here she was, having her third fit of the week. Another thing they had had between them that ended up being anything but permanent. _Big surprise._ But it wasn't like she even knew _why_ she was angry in the first place. All she knew was that there was a fire inside of her and she needed to let it out.

Of course...thinking about it a little, there _was_ a _slight_ possibility it had something to do with Julien...and the fact that she- _no_. Clover shook her head as a stubborn rage coursed through her. She wasn't ready to admit that-to herself or to anyone-not yet. With a grunt of annoyance, she abruptly sat down on the side of her bed.  
 _What is wrong with me?_

She'd been down this road before, with both Koto and Sage, so it wasn't like it was the first time she had been attracted to someone. It certainly wasn't the first time she had cared for a person. She involuntarily flinched as the last memory she had of her grandmother quickly flashed through her head.

 _Definitely not the first time._

But with Sage and Koto, their feelings for each other had been obviously mutual from the start. Julien was different. The two of them had been friends for years-close friends, to be more precise. And the longer they had known each other the closer they had gotten. But they were still friends- _just_ friends. That's how it had always been-not like with Sage, where they had started dating literally the second they had met...

A startled gasp accompanied by a quick turn of her head brought her out of her thoughts as it became apparent that there was someone knocking at her door. Clover muttered a "hmm" under her breath and raised a curious eyebrow, wondering who it could be. She cocked her head to the side and leaned over to her left slightly, attempting to catch a glimpse of her visitor from under the door.  
"Come in."

As the door was flung open with a dramatic air, it instantly became as clear as day who had come to call. With a look of exasperation and utter annoyance, Clover fell back onto her bed and grabbed a random book that happened to be sitting on her nightstand. Turned out it was her new journal; it's pages giving off the scent of freshly cut wood (oh how she loved that smell) and not a single word in it had she written. Every single leaf was blank. This didn't stop her, however, from pretending to be so engrossed in reading a story that wasn't there, acting as if she didn't notice an almost identical female waltz up to the foot of her bed and peer down at her over the book she was holding so close to her face.

"Morning Clo-Clo."

Over the duration of the next minute, she contemplated whether she should respond or not. A small grin slowly formed on her face as she wondered if Crimson had started gloating yet. Slowly lowering the book, she soon came eye to eye with the crowned lemur standing in front of her and was met with a smug smile. Disappointed, her sly expression quickly dissipated into a frown. Crimson smirked before moving to the side of the bed and sitting down, focusing her gaze on Clover; ignoring her sister's efforts to make her leave by pulling the book back in front of her face.  
"What are you reading?"

"Why do you care?" Clover grumbled with disdain.

"Well...I care that my sister is enthusiastically _reading_ a book with no words in it," she paused for a second, "unless, of course, it's written in some sort of invisible ink that only you can see..."

With a sigh, Clover shut the book and set it on her night table before sitting up next to her unwelcome guest.  
"Can I help you with something, Crimson?" she questioned stiffly, "Shouldn't you be back at the mountain lemur kingdom with Sage?"

"Well, you see sis, both of us have been _super busy_ and all with running an _entire_ kingdom-which of course, you wouldn't understand-  
"Thank you-for that."  
"-so Sagey Wagey and I have decided to take a much needed vaca and settled on crashing here for a couple of days-I'm sure you don't mind."

"Take a vacat-what about your kingdom?!"  
Crimson gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Oh don't worry about them Clo-Clo, the kingdom's in good hands..."

 ** _Meanwhile, back at the Mountain Lemur Kingdom_**

"Jarsh-Jarsh! Jarsh-Jarsh! Jarrrrsh-Jarsh!" the fish happily babbled as he rolled around in the puddles of mud he had ordered his subjects to bring in-ignorantly smearing the ungodly mess all over the once sparkling clean palace floor. "Jarsh-Jarsh!"

Crimson snickered to herself, "more like in good fins."

"Right, so...that still brings into question, why aren't you with Sage?" _Instead of bothering me._ Even with the last part left unsaid, it was more then clear that was what she had meant.  
Crimson grimaced slightly, but the look was almost immediately replaced by a mischievous smirk as her retort rolled from her lips.  
"Why aren't you with Julien?"

In an instant, the fire from earlier returned to Clover's eyes and with a forceful shove, she pushed herself away from the bed and her sister.  
"We are NOT together! Why is it SO HARD for you to understand that?!"

"Oh Clo-Clo," Crimson said coolly, "You never did learn to control that temper of yours, did you?" she questioned rhetorically, as she got up from the bed herself, "and if last night was _any_ indication...anger isn't the _only_ emotion you're not able to control."

Clover's eye twitched involuntarily, "and what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"  
Crimson grinned and tilted her head playfully. "You're a detective, right Clo-Clo? I'm sure if you gave it five seconds of thought you could totally figure it out."  
Ignoring the fuming look on her sister's face, she sashayed over to a pitcher of water that was sitting on the house's only table. Making herself at home, she promptly poured herself a glass into one of the nearby cups before raising it to her lips and taking a sip.  
"I've never realized how bland and tasteless water is," she said, pulling the cup away from her mouth and wrinkling her nose at it, "there are so many exotic drinks back at my kingdom, you wouldn't _believe_ how many different kinds of wine we have. It is absolutely amazing..." she sighed happily, drawling out the last word for emphatic flare. After setting the glass down on the table, she again focused her gaze on Clover.

"Well sister girl, it's been more then five seconds, have you come to a conclusion yet?"

"Yes, I have actually. I've come to the conclusion that I would like for you to leave," she snapped hotly, causing that infamous smirk to return.  
"Hm-well, I was actually talking about Julien."

"What about King Ju-no! Ok!? I don't-I'm not in l-"

"Go ahead," Crimson cooed slowing Clover's outburst to a halt, "say that you don't love him, but I think we both know that'd be a lie, don't we?"

Clover opened her mouth to disagree, but slowly her jaw clamped shut again as her gaze drifted down to the floor. Crimson crossed her arms across her chest smugly. "That's what I thought." She let her arms drop to her sides and walked over the orange lemur snootily before crossing them again, "So...does he know yet?"

Green eyes shot a startled look to light blue ones. "What?! I- of course he doesn't!"

Crimson blinked at her twin innocently. "Aren't you going to tell him?"  
"No! Why on Earth would I do that?"  
"Why on Earth wouldn't you?"

Clover eyed her sister with scrutinized criticism etched all over her face, as if the answer to that question could not be more obvious. Even so, she seemed to have trouble groping for an answer. "Well-I-what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'm not going to risk his friendship just so we can have a more intimate relationship. It would be a completely illogical choice," she replied matter of factly, her arms crossed sternly across her chest, unintentionally mirroring her sister.

"That _is_ a good reason, Clo-Clo," Crimson nodded understandingly, "but I get this crazy feeling that there's a different reason you're not telling him. Isn't there sis?"

Clover winced nervously at the accusation,"I-I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

"You see Clo-Clo, I _would've_ believed you if it weren't for the fact that your tail twitches when you lie."

Clover raised an eyebrow, "No it doesn't," she stated defiantly as she looked over her shoulder anyway, just in time to see the unmistakable movement. Crimson laughed softly, amused by the surprised look on her sister's face.  
"Oh please, don't act so surprised Clo-Clo, you're my sister, and as such it's very imperative that I can tell when you're lying to me," she said, "just like I know you're lying to me right now."  
" _I didn't lie_ ," Clover growled through gritted teeth.  
"Well then, what would you call it? An elaborate form of the truth perhaps?"  
" _No_ -because it _is_ the truth."

Crimson laughed haughtily, "I think not."  
Clover furrowed her brow, growing ever tired of her sister's antics.

"You might as well just tell me Clo-Clo, it would save us both a lot of time," Crimson purred, blinking her long lashes innocently.

"Tell you what?! There is nothing to tell you!"

"Just so you know, your lies aren't getting anymore convincing," Crimson said, moving to the opposing side of the table and placing her hands on it as she leaned forward, "what's the real reason you won't tell schoompy bear that you love him?"

"Because!" came the defiant answer that she had been expecting. Clover clearly did not want to discuss the subject, but Crimson wasn't one for giving up on something she wanted, and if necessary, she could be just as stubborn as her sister. It was only a matter of time before one of them gave in, and it certainly wasn't going to be her. "Because why?" she probed.

"I don't want to talk about this," she growled as her sister (metaphorically speaking) backed her into a corner. _If Crimson said one more thing she was going to explode._

"'Because' isn't an answer," she stated bluntly,"perhaps if I brought Ju-Ju in here you'd be more cooperative?" she mused before posing the question again, "why won't you just tell me-"  
"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!"

The sudden outburst had caught Crimson off guard and after a few minutes of silence, she brushed off the shock and asked for an explanation.

"You-scared?" she scoffed sarcastically, "scared of what?"

"That he'll leave," Clover said softly, her voice fading into a whisper. Defeated she slumped into a seat positioned behind her; _now we're getting somewhere,_ Crimson mused, taking a seat beside her sister and patiently waiting for her to continue. When she finally did, her voice no longer held any of the anger in it that had been visibly present since Crimson's arrival; all Crimson could see was Clover's need to discuss this with someone, to finally let out all the emotions she kept hidden behind her carefully constructed walls- to have someone listen. So that's exactly what Crimson did.

"Every time. _Every single time_ I start to care about someone, they leave," she looked down at her hands and winced painfully as memories she wished she could forget came back to her and played over and over again in her mind, "I've lost Grandma Rose, Koto- _Sage_...and I'm just-so tired of being hurt like this!" she said angrily as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, but ended up choking on it instead. Crimson silently put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders, and almost could've _sworn_ that Clover leaned against her a little-but it was most likely she had been imagining things. _Still...  
_

"And I'm just afraid," she continued, "that if I let someone else in, then I'll lose them too."

Crimson contemplated this for a moment, "But Clover, you and Julien have been friends for years and he's still here isn't he?"  
Clover gave her a quizzical look, "That's different though..."  
"Not so much. And with you around to protect him, well...I highly doubt that anything is going to happen to him." She grinned, "If you think about it, the closer you are to him, the better you can protect him, right?" she snickered at the surprised look on Clover's face, "It's only _logic_ Clo-Clo."

Clover lifted her eyes to meet her sister's gaze as a hopeful smile started to form. "I...I never thought about it that way..."

"Of course you didn't. Everyone knows I'm smarter then you and you've always been a big stick in the mud when it comes to emotions." Crimson retorted, playfully elbowing Clover in the side.

"I know...I'm trying to work on it though."

"And...is there any chance you'll be letting Julien help you?"

A hint of red coloring flushed through Clover's cheeks as she diverted her gaze to the floor. "Perhaps."

Crimson frowned at her.

"Alright!" Clover grimaced, still refusing to meet her sister's eyes, "I'll go...talk to him."

Crickets chirped cheerfully in the background as she continued to sit in her seat without so much a twitching a muscle. Crimson sighed.

"Clo-Clo."

An innocent "hm" served as Clover's response.

"You're still here."

The crowned lemur fidgeted awkwardly and picked at a stray piece of wood that was sticking out of the table, "I guess if I want to talk to King Julien...I should probably go find him, hm?"

"That would be a good place to start."

The bodyguard made no sign of acknowledgement and continued to play with the splinter, "I mean-he's probably busy and I wouldn't want to bother him-" Clover's nervous rambling came to a stop when Crimson reached out and grabbed the paw that was so furiously picking at the table.

"Listen sis-" she said authoritatively, turning Clover to face her, "you need to stop worrying, ok? I know the whole thing is absolutely nerve wracking, but trust me, freaking out over it isn't going to help anything and-I swear Clo-Clo if you pick at that wood anymore the whole table's going to fall apart on you."

Bashfully, she pulled her hand away from its destructive purpose with a "sorry" muttered under her breath.

"If you want, I can come as backup," Crimson offered helpfully, "It just so happens I know a thing or two about keeping Ju-Ju in his place..."

Clover snorted at that but was more than grateful for her sister's offer.

"No...this is something I have to do on my own," she smiled at her twin appreciatively, "but thank you for the offer."

With a sigh she slid off of the bar stool and nervously let out a shaky breath. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."

"Well that makes two of us," came Crimson's retort from somewhere behind her, "any longer and I would've had to tell him myself."

Clover immediately turned around to face her sister in shock, "You wouldn't!"

Crimson sported a mischievous smirk as she raised her cup back to her lips, "I guess we'll never know now will we?"

After a moment's silence, Clover's accusatory glare changed into a playful smirk.

"You're such a snitch."

Clover watched as a small smile tugged at her sister's lips and if it weren't for the fact that she had been purposely listening for it, she would've missed the "paranoid jerk" Crimson softly muttered in response.

Clover's grin only widened at the response as a long ago forgotten weight seemed to lift itself from her heart; the exchange between them was a long lost way with which they used to show each other affection. That is, until somewhere down the road they'd decided they were more different than alike, and neither had seemed to care when their relationship had slowly crumbled to pieces. It was only at this moment that she realized how much she had missed having her sister around; no matter how rough things had gotten between them, they would always be sisters, and it was comforting that even after all these years and all their quarrels, nothing would ever change that. Because Masikura was the only one blessed (or cursed, depending on how you looked at it), with the power to read minds, she had no way of knowing what was going through Crimson's head at the moment, but if the smile on her face was anything to go by, she could be fairly certain that she felt the same way.

"Aight, nuff of all this sappy stuff," Clover said, but was grinning all the same.

"Agreed. There's been enough emotions today to last you a lifetime-oh my- are you feeling ill? I mean, you talked about your feelings for quite a bit there, there's no way that can be good for your health," Crimson teased as she playfully fussed over her sister, "are you sure you don't need to lie down or anything?"

"Oh, shut up," Clover said, swatting her sister's hands away, "if anyone should need to lie down, it's you. I mean-wow- you had to walk _all_ the way over here _and_ you had to climb up an _entire_ tree-you must be exhausted. And if that isn't bad enough, than you had to sit on an actual chair instead of a nice big comfy throne-and all you've had to drink today is water?" Clover feigned a gasp, "you must be so traumatized-my heart goes out to you. I wish we had a therapist or something; I mean there's Dr. S, but he'd probably give you more mental scars than he'd take away-" Clover let out a surprised shriek as the contents of Crimson's glass flew in her face, immediately followed by Crimson's cheeky laughter.

"Oh no you don't!" and with that the bodyguard hightailed it to the water pitcher, with her sister hot on her heels. As fate would have it she got to it first, but she was quickly halted in her actions as Crimson attempted to take it from her.  
"Give in Clo-Clo!"

"Never!"

And somewhere in between them both trying to commandeer the container, as well as shove the other away, the pitcher slipped between their grasps and spilled all over them both.

Despite having her luxurious fur dripping and messy, Crimson couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous situation, and was soon followed by Clover, as the two, water and all, practically fell on each other due to their increasing hysterics. After the laughter had died down and thanks to some towels both girls as well as the floor, were no longer soaking wet, the two collapsed onto Clover's bed as she contemplated the seriousness of what she was about to do.

"You know, Clo-Clo, it's not like he's going anywhere," Crimson offered, "you could always just do this another time."

Clover sighed as she got up from the bed, "no-I need to do this now, before I come to my senses and realize how ridiculously crazy this whole thing is." She looked in the mirror and righted her posture as she took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this-am I crazy? I must be crazy."

"Well than you and Julien should get along just fine," her twin purred from somewhere behind her. Clover just shook her head in reply before taking in another steadying breath and turning towards the door. Upon reaching it she reached for the knob, and her hand hovered over it for a split second...before grabbing the handle and flinging the door open.

"Just for the record," she called back over her shoulder, "if this doesn't work out by any chance, it's entirely your fault."

Crimson smirked back, "I'll keep that in mind."

Clover still hesitated a moment, "Crimson?" and when her twin raised a curious eyebrow at her, she continued, "thanks-for everything."

"What are sisters for," she replied lightly, "Good luck with your little adventure, Clo-Clo," she said, leaning back into the bed's pillows, watching as her sister began the perilous trek towards the throne room.  
It wasn't until her sister was out of sight, that she added with a mischievous grin;

 _"You're going to need it."_

...

There was no doubt that Crimson and Clover's little discussion cleared up and set right a great many things, but what they didn't know, was that it had had an unexpected effect that neither of them to this point were even aware of. They had been so engrossed with their conversation, that neither had heard the slight groan of the front door being pushed open, or the creaking of the wood floor underneath an unknown pair of feet, nor did they notice, near the close of their discussion, a soft fluttering noise-quickly and quietly-depart from their company.

* * *

 _peeks out from behind door timidly_  
h-hey guys...it's been a while...*sighs*  
I guess y'all are wondering why it took _so freak'n long..._ I'm sad to admit it, but I had a bit of a falling out with ahkj a while back (like maybe in April or something), and I haven't really done any writing since then. I'm currently on fall break though, and about a week ago, as I was sitting by myself and minding my own business, my shoulder angel randomly told me to get my butt back to my computer and to finish this story. I don't really talk about it...but my shoulder angel can be pretty scary sometimes, especially if you don't do what he says (he also contains a large amount of Jover energy, so that isn't helping matters at all). hence why I finally crawled out of the fandom hell HollyHeartfilia threw me into and started to write again. I kinda missed it to be honest. I also apologize for making y'all think this chapter was going to drown you in Jover. I just...i don't know, I've grown obsessively fond of sibling relationships recently-(indirectly Holly's fault)-and I needed some resolve for the twins-you're welcome. The format for the dialogue in this story and the story in general is pretty-not professional. Blame it on my rusty writing skills if you please.  
Despite everything, I hope you all still enjoyed! My shoulder angel is decently satisfied...for now.

 **You're Great:** xD I didn't notice that the G in great wasn't capital-I have this weird obsession with capitalizing random letters for no apparent reason and the G was one of them. You don't have to spell it differently if you don't want to-it's totally up to you!  
And school...it's pretty good? I mean, it's ten kinds of stressful not to mention this is my first year ever in a public school and my anxiety is not too happy about the sudden change in atmosphere-but it's definitely getting better. I'm sorry to hear it's not so great for you :/ I hope it's better now...and if not-well, at least there's a Christmas break coming up (yayyy). Good luck with all the stuff you'll have to do before then ;)

And thanks everyone else who reviewed! Clov2000 (ik we already talked, but thanks again! your review made me rly happy :D), waterbendtheocean (tysm! So glad you like it!) and Netflix is 1210 (AWW thank youuuu❤❤❤) AND I'd also like to know; is there anything specific that you guys would like to happen in the end? Leave your thoughts, questions, concerns, chocolate cake, and/or other in the box below🔽

On a side note, I'm ridiculously terrified you guys won't like this chapter so... _throws pillow at door and screams before running out of room in hysterics  
_

 **Peace out,**

 **-Netflix Original**

(p.s. there's a little nod to the hellish fandom my soul's now obsessed with hidden in this chapter. Out of curiosity...can anyone find it?)


End file.
